


欧家兄弟

by Cyn77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 军阀AU, 民国背景, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn77/pseuds/Cyn77
Summary: 叛军头子欧家二少爷攻打堡县了，大少爷很头疼。
Kudos: 3





	1. 洛团长

阿索赶到纽镇正是午后时分。一路紧赶慢赶，因为不通火车，尽管从嘉都到纽镇一路都算通畅的好路，依然颠散了一车人的屁股。门房通传以后，史府的大管家老贾出来迎接。老贾是个精干的半老头子，在史府管家管了大半辈子，领着阿索弯弯绕绕地往后院走。刚过了一道月亮门，阿索差点和一个男人走个顶头碰，男人和阿索几乎一般高一般壮，穿着中央军的薄呢制服，面相白净斯文，和阿索的一脸胡子拉碴对比鲜明。

“这位是……”

老贾接过话茬，“中央军独立旅罗杰世罗旅长。”又恭敬地转向罗旅长，“这位是欧家大少爷，欧团长。”

阿索心里已经猜到了七八分，伸出手去握了握，客客气气分开，暗自思忖着出门前老头子交待的话，打量着面前笔挺周正的罗旅长，像个军人样。

听闻老贾是要带着阿索去找东尼，罗旅长表示自己正好也要找史少帅，便与他们同行。

阿索的评价是有原因的，像个军人样的是罗旅长，不像个军人样的就是史家安国军少帅东尼。史家老军门被刺杀那年，东尼还在教会中学里掀修女的裙底，懵懵懂懂地被史家的部下从课堂上带出来，军帽比脑袋大，莫名其妙地就当了娃娃司令。结果少帅的名头一顶就是十几年，当年把他从课堂上拐出来的师团长几乎都死绝了，下面的人还是一口一个少帅，连老贾都还叫着“少爷”，顺带着没变的是东尼掀裙底的德行。

不过不怪他人，东尼一张娃娃脸，身材不算高大，四肢匀称，大眼睛翘鼻尖，因为是个不显年龄的长相，所以留着精致的小胡子。和阿索、罗杰世相比，正是个小一号的美男子。

阿索和罗旅长跨进后院厢房时，小号美男子正在跟手下的马、杜、敖三位师长打麻将。坐在上位的东尼从脚边的矮桌上抓了一把炒黄豆，一边往嘴里扔一边念念有词地摸起一张牌，搓着牌面的花色往桌上一放，“啊哈！老子自摸，给钱给钱。”

三位师长哭丧着脸正要拉抽屉，杜师长惊喜万分地大叫一声，“少帅，索少爷和罗旅长来了！”

丫鬟们撩起挡风的门帘，东尼看着周身庄严的罗旅长跨过门槛，眼前一亮，挥苍蝇一样挥挥手，“你们三个，滚到隔壁去，老子有正事要谈。滚滚滚，谁要你们这几个臭钱！”

杜师长笑眯眯地揣着手往外走，眉开眼笑地对着罗旅长和阿索点点头。

阿索进到烘得暖熏熏的室内，解下厚重的斗篷，往方椅上一坐，沉着脸，直白地开了腔，“倪司令几时到？打堡县，东尼，你什么想法？罗旅长呢？”

东尼点着抽屉里的银元，漫不经心地答道，“姓倪的傍晚到。堡县？说得好听，他丢了地盘，让我们几方出兵打回来，我看他这是丢了心腹大将，凤凰变瘟鸡。”

话糙理不糙，罗旅长面有愠色，沉吟着开了口，“听说倪司令已经把正跟老毛子谈判的沙参谋给召了回来，堡县地接嘉都和西北大漠，落到这位洛团长手里，中央政府很担忧。”

东尼和阿索同时鼻孔出气嗤了一声，东尼是因为“中央政府”，阿索则是因为“洛团长”。

倪司令到的时候天色麻麻黑，衬着倪司令一张臭脸黑得像包公。史府十分阔气地摆下接风宴，阿索一路冷餐冷饭就等着这一顿，倪司令对扯淡寒暄毫无兴趣，罗旅长没有主动挑话的习惯，所以省却了酒桌上的套路，几个人统一的埋头风卷残云，东尼接过丫鬟温好的花雕，有滋有味地一杯接一杯。

酒足饭饱，倪司令的脸色缓和了不少，端起热茶漱了漱口，慢条斯理地开了腔，“各位，堡县是我倪某人的地盘不错。但凡非眼前这个局势，我倪某人自不会劳动各位，想必各位早已掂量过。”往阿索地方向一偏脸，“阿索你别吃心，洛基这个毛都没长齐的小子，天生反骨。我有内线消息，他这个团背后少不了西北灭司令的支持。”

倪司令口中毛都没长齐的小子正骑着一匹高头大马溜达在堡县的大街上，满街关门闭户。谁知道明天倪司令的部队会不会卷土重来，县城里的财主们才不会贸贸然出面去巴结这个看上去冷森森的洛团长。

洛基是个高瘦的青年，手长脚长，留着一头半长的黑发，瓜子脸尖下颌，眉毛有点八字，薄唇大眼，肤色偏于苍白，故而总是衬得眉眼浓重漆黑，按面相看，带着一点冷冷的苦相。

勒着缰绳溜达了一圈，洛基兴味索然地想，堡县也不过如此，听人吹得天上有地上无的关外第一城，压根比不上嘉都。想到嘉都，洛基冷冰冰的心在胸腔猛地跳了几跳，看眼前黑漆漆的街道更是无趣。

及至回到团部驻扎的县政府大院，躺到了前县长的黄铜大床上上，洛基辗转半夜，抱着被子坐起来，对着县长的进口席梦思床垫狠狠一捶，胸口急促起伏，几乎是气急败坏了，妈的，嘉都再他妈好也是别人的！

第二天一早，十几个堡县的老爷少爷们被洛基抓到了县府来“唱一出好戏”，堡县县府是由前朝的县衙改成，带一个宽敞的场院。老少爷们儿被士兵们提溜着后领子站得东倒西歪。院中央支着一垛柴禾，两大口一人高的水缸，小兵们提着木桶正往大水缸里倒香油。

洛基架着二郎腿坐在一张乌木太师椅上，小调哼得断断续续，“我道是，崖山狼太子……那个，最胖的那个，说的就是你，斜着眼睛看什么看！”

一个小兵提着桶，打了个立正：“报告团座，香油加满了。”

洛基笑嘻嘻地龇出一口白牙，在抖如筛糠的一排人面前踱步，高矮胖瘦的一排人，在他眼里是一筐筐的银元和金条子，这可是他半夜起床，对着县志精挑细选出的宝贝。掩口打了个哈欠，洛基对着一旁的师爷点了点头。

师爷本就是县府的人，洛基的团还没完全攻下堡县，县长已经望风而逃，留下个干瘦的师爷。师爷抖了抖嘴唇上两撇老鼠尾巴一般的胡须，扯着破锣喉咙喊道，“过香油，上秤。”

老少爷们挨个被投进香油缸子里，再捞起来放到落地大秤上。初春时节，春寒料峭，富家子弟身上依然里三层外三层地裹着锦衣貂裘，被香油浸了个透，越发沉重。小兵们拨弄着称砣，报出一个数字，师爷提笔记下，噼里啪啦打了一阵算盘，继续扯着破锣嗓子对着院门口喊道：“张家少爷福琛，一千五百四十七两。”话音刚落，门口进来两个家丁打扮的男人，抬着一口不大的箱子，开锁验货，扒在院墙上看热闹的人群发出一阵惊呼。箱子里金光灿灿，满满实实的一箱子金条子。其中一个家丁对着洛基鞠了一躬：“洛团长，我们家少爷给各位军爷添麻烦了。”

小兵们七手八脚地把金条抬上秤，兴高采烈地向洛基报告：“团座，足有一千七百两哩。”洛基不在意地挥了挥手，他现下是缺钱，但他不是没见过钱，金山银山也没什么稀奇。

两个家丁连忙架着自家被香油呛傻了的少爷，踉踉跄跄出了院门。

“下一个。”师爷笔头一转，觑了一眼一旁端着茶杯的洛基。

不过小半天时间，洛基面前堆起了小山一样的箱子，大小不一，码得整整齐齐。

也有不从的，譬如之前斜着眼睛打量洛基的胖子，师爷扯着嗓子吼得震天响，“两千三百六十两。”接连几遍都无人上来，小兵们战战兢兢地问：“团座，您看怎么办？”

“点了。”洛基吹着新换的一盏茶，不抬眼皮地答道：“按定好的规矩来。”

胖子叫得跟杀猪一样，“洛团长，团座，我们家是破落户，没钱啊，求求你，放了我吧。”

洛基抬起一边眉毛，从茶盏上方看过去，“破落户？你家的百亩良田不是钱？你家老太爷传下来的宝玺不是钱？再说了，你家还有个堡县第一的大宅子嘛。”

“百亩田地和宝玺早就抵给赌坊和当铺了，小的家里已经穷得揭不开锅了，宅子里也是家徒四壁。”

“揭不开锅啊。”洛基沉吟道，“今儿正好，让你一家老小上上下下好好加个餐。来，把这个败家少爷点了，多加孜然。”

院子墙头上传来一阵倒吸凉气的声音，半大孩子在大街上飞奔，替洛基把声势造到十足，“新来的洛团长点天灯，把吴家的赌鬼少爷给点啦！”

轰的一声，火势把香油淋漓的赌鬼胖少爷变成了血肉模糊的红烧肉。因怕烧的时候嚎得难听，事先堵上了嘴，吴少爷倒更像是一道闷烧狮子头。吴家老小赶来，呼天抢地，在院子里跪了一片，地板磕得咚咚响。

洛基却是越想越愤懑，妈的，居然看走眼了，烧了个穷鬼。平息了一腔怒火，洛团长面上八风不动地清了清嗓子，“没钱买香猪，我洛某人认了。只是你们家少爷这么大块头，烧起来费我半缸香油，这香油钱怎么个给法？师爷，你说。”

师爷捻着鼠须胡子眼珠轱辘一转。

当天晚上，洛基带着一万六千两黄金和满满五箱珠宝玉器，以及各个商号进奉的奢侈家用，从县府搬进了吴家大宅，同时也没忘了前县长的那张进口席梦思床垫。吴家老小挤在柴房里，麻木地看着院子里的士兵进进出出，两个小兵捏着鼻子把一盆焦黑的肉，放在了柴房门口。

好事不出门坏事传千里，隔天一早，设在纽镇的联军参谋部，罗杰世亲自带兵跑完早操，顶着一脑袋热汗撞进参谋室，只见东尼翘着兰花指掐着一只袖珍杯子小口啜饮着咖啡，阿索负着双手，语气不善地与沙参谋对峙，“你最好说话注意点，再怎么算，洛基也是我欧家人！”

沙参谋睁大了眼睛，讶异道：“那我还不知道这点天灯算不算欧家的家传呢？”

阿索不自然地摸摸鼻头，“他是……老头子捡回来的……”

参谋部长条桌的尽头，坐着一直没发话的倪司令，表情漠然，实则心头剧痛。半夜传来消息，洛基进堡县第二天就狠狠刮了一遍地皮，金银珠宝收了几大车。倪司令苦心经营多年，一朝不慎，若不是当时他走得早，跑得快，说不定也让洛基那个奇袭团给端了。到头来，倪司令折损了一员大将，并且平白赔上了许多银子，简直一口黑血哽在喉头，恨不能喷洛基那小子一脸。


	2. 出兵

洛基坐在堡县最大的祥记当铺的堂屋发呆，小兵们进进出出，把目所能及的好东西洗劫一空。买香猪点天灯那套，他没时间玩了，洛团的一个营已经和联军的先锋交上了火，他得赶在大部队对战之前攒够本。金银珠宝他从小见到大，丝毫不稀奇，但今时不同往日，他要招兵买马少不得。

洛基面无表情，慢条斯理地在心里打着算盘，像一尊供在堂屋里木呆呆的瓷观音。小兵们热火朝天地拆了半晌一副金丝楠木屏风，跑来向他报告：“团座，屏风太重，不好运走。”

“那就劈了当柴烧。”

小兵笑嘻嘻地领命而去。洛基划出一小块心思，漠然的想，这群勤劳的小蚂蚁，明天就要上战场送死了，今天还兴高采烈着。思及此，生杀予夺的畅快感让洛基阴沉的脸色放出一丝微笑。

当铺门口站着两个唱曲助兴的小娘们，小娘们是从茶馆里拉来的，唱得不怎么样。别的优点没有，只一个嗓门大就够了，一嗓子从前门到后院听得一清二楚：“我道是，崖山狼太子，中帐值金印，翻身上马摆云锤。”

洛基发够了呆，偏着头，一只靴子磕在椅子上打节拍，对着晦暗的天光一叹气。谋事在人成事在天，老天爷刻薄他这么多年，翻身上马，在此一举。

阿索也在发呆，此行纽镇，多方结盟，只带了嫡系的一个团，目的就一个，赶在倪司令发落之前把洛基弄回去。至于洛基那个团，谁爱要谁要去，欧家军对收编这种杂牌部队没兴趣。对他这个弟弟是如何走到这般天怒人怨的地步，他一脑门子糊涂账。对于洛基的所作所为，除了“丢人现眼”，阿索暂时找不到更好的言词来形容。洛基离家的一两年里，零零碎碎传来不少消息，有好有坏，他是没指望过洛基能增光添彩，但退一万步说，至少不要丢人现眼，好歹也是欧家养出来的孩子。

洛基是欧司令从战场上捡回来的的故事，信的人一半一半。起初连他阿娘心里都犯了好些年嘀咕，一直到洛基少年时代，长成细条条的一捻麻杆，风吹两边倒，怎么看都不像是欧司令的种。阿索他娘一边放了心，一边忧心忡忡地在饭桌上不停往洛基碗里搛菜。彼时，阿索已经有了虎背熊腰的雏形，初入军校便傲视群雄。放假回家，饭桌上对着细嚼慢咽的洛基直皱眉。没过多久，麦苗秧子一般的洛基窜成了和他一般高，仍是个细条条的身量。欧司令本打算让他出国念书，后来一闹，也给送进了军校来念书。

抄完了祥记当铺，洛基心满意足地出门上马，马是好马，鞍是好鞍，就是路不太好，颠得屁股疼。洛基琢磨着什么时候还是得弄辆车来开，不需要太好，家里那种大别克就行。想到家里，洛基想咬牙切齿又有点咬不下去，不承认那里是家，想到阿娘又有些伤感。念军校的时候他经常打架，乌着眼眶回家，还要听阿索在一边跳脚，打赢了骂他赢得阴损，打输了骂他废物没用。阿娘剥了煮好的鸡蛋给他敷脸，大声地责怪阿索：“你不知道护着你弟弟？！”阿索别过头去，觑着洛基一半白一半青的脸，小声嘀咕：“他什么德性你们可不知道。”

史家老军门早年间是生意人出身，人说东尼和他爹是一个模子里烙出来的，不但是因为两人都是出了名的花，还因为出了名的精，赔本的买卖不做，没好处的仗不打。罗旅长起了个绝早，守在史府东厢堂屋，坐到日上三竿，一杯浓茶喝成了淡茶，史少帅拢着宽松的睡袍，打着哈欠走进来，揉着眼屎连声道对不住：“哟，老贾没告您我这晚起的习惯？真不应该！”

罗杰世一口气咽了回去，正了正脸色，开口痛陈时局形势。东尼嘴巴动得比他还欢，桂香糕、绿豆酥、云腿馅饼、银耳汤、八宝粥、果酱蛋糕、奶油泡芙、巧克力挞、阿拉比咖啡，丫鬟们流水一样端上中西式各式小吃点心，方方圆圆的碟子铺了一桌。

东尼左一块右一块地往嘴里塞，时不时打断罗旅长的长篇大论：“桂香糕不错，您来一块？”“劳驾，那边的马卡农递一块，对对对，就是红色的那块。”“您真不吃？我不是吹，我家厨子一般，但是点心师傅可真是一流。罗杰世一大篇话被一桌点心给打了个七零八散，本来是要说动东尼派出安国军的空军轰炸堡县，却被东尼指示得满桌子团团转，落了个鸡同鸭讲。

憋着一肚子的愤懑，罗旅长冷着一张脸告辞。前脚他刚出去，后脚进来请安的杜师长，东尼笑得一脸狡猾，“姓倪的还真有点本事，居然能让堂堂中央军罗旅长来当说客。”

杜师长一脸崇拜，洗耳恭听，坐在矮凳上开始砸核桃。没办法，杜师长是东尼的书童出身，多年习惯成自然，东尼穿上军装是他家“少帅”，脱了军装仍是他的“少爷”。

“哼，堡县，送我也不要。”东尼撇着嘴，源源不断地往嘴里扔小核桃仁。堡县西接疆漠，南临嘉德高原，北边是中央政府控制的地区，往东则是要穿过倪司令的河西走廊才能沾到史家地盘的边。

杜师长勤勤恳恳地剥了一满碗核桃仁，小心翼翼地建议，“少爷，要真占了堡县，对咱们的烟土生意也有好处，咱们的商队可以省好多里路呢。”

东尼居高临下地点着杜师长的脑门，“傻！咱们的生意现下是被芝城的中央军卡着！中央政府想要我出兵去打堡县，可以，芝城给我放行！”贼兮兮地一笑，东尼补充道，“既然罗旅长都来当说客了。我可得好好想想还要点什么。”

洛基在堡县快要坐不住，字面意义上的。联军的火炮连绵不绝地开火，轰得堡县山摇地动。洛基一盏茶刚揭开，房梁上掉下一撮灰。堡县的城墙经过每一次改朝换代的加固，有点坚不可摧的意思。要不是当初巴团长内防空虚，疏忽大意，洛基的一个团也不能依靠细作混进城，轻而易举地攻下来。

前线的消息回报，联军的火炮口径以倪司令的军工厂产的为主，也有中央军的标准口径，尚未发现有嘉德军火特制的大口径火炮。洛基心里几乎要恨出血来，他居然还不配，不配成为嘉德司令，不配继承老头子的军队，连成为欧家的敌人都不配！

报信的小兵退了出去，洛基从太师椅上起身走了两步，扑通坐在门槛上，望着东面腾起的黑色硝烟，咬紧了后槽牙，不管欧家出不出兵，是阿索还是谁来，什么都不能打乱他的计划！他要做的，是空前绝后的一番事业。

阿索负着双手在帐篷里看地图，下了嘉德高原就能直接收拾了堡县，老头子非要让他先去纽镇跟联军会和。现在倒好，辎重拉了一路，紧赶慢赶还不一定能赶上攻城战。攻城在其次，在别人之前把丢人现眼的那货给带走才是他考虑最多的。团参谋在地图上划着红蓝线，除了一天前洛基的一支小部队从西面出城直奔大荒漠而去，剩下将近一个团的兵力全部龟缩了县城里，阿索摸了摸下巴，还真是个丢人现眼的打法。

还没琢磨完，一个警卫冲了进来，“报告团长，刚刚有轰炸机飞过，往堡县方向去了，机身喷的是安国军的图案。”

罗旅长还真把东尼说动了？阿索脑海中警铃大作，洛基这小子一向要赢不要命，对别人狠，对自己更狠，万一真把他轰急了，在联军进城之前选择跟堡县同归于尽……阿索打了个寒颤，想想洛基在堡县点天灯这件事，忽然意识到自己这个弟弟果真令人毛骨悚然。

说到毛骨悚然，上一次还是他要去墨州之前，一家人坐在饭桌上吃饭。老头子坐在上位，像尊佛像一般岿然不动，睥睨坐在下手的两个儿子，两兄弟各自心怀鬼胎埋头扒饭，他端着碗，等待父亲对他的处罚，洛基飞快地瞄了他一眼，目光冰冷又漠然，让他感到陌生而战栗。欧夫人无措地欲言又止。那是一家子坐在一起吃的最后一顿饭。

飞机的发动机轰鸣声从部队上方的天空传来。阿索向团参谋下令，“全军扔掉辎重，全速赶往堡县，务必在其他部队之前进城。”

第一枚炸弹在东城墙爆炸，爆炸声让所有人浑身一紧，洛基翻找出他新簇簇的军礼服，在过年放烟花一样的爆炸声中，哼着几不可闻的小调，亲自动手擦亮了脚上的军靴。


	3. 牢狱

东尼站在跨院的哨楼上，看着宪兵把洛基押进单间牢房的时候，对着身侧的阿索大惊小怪：“你弟真够臭美的，坐牢还穿军礼服。”阿索在心里犯嘀咕，这货真是死要面子。

洛基带着手铐脚镣在牢房里正襟危坐，阿索在铁栏外踱步，先是痛骂了一番洛基上不得台面，话锋一转又开始怀柔政策，要洛基回头是岸，只要乖乖认错，还是可以跟他回嘉都的。犹犹豫豫地补上一句：父亲，嗯，不怪你。

  
洛基坐得端正，听到这里，挺直了背脊，发出一声冷哼，“你知道个屁！”

  
此言一出，阿索为数不多的一点苦口婆心彻底殆尽，直接开始怒斥洛基如何丢了欧家的人，现了自己的眼，怎么看都是赢得荒唐，输得窝囊。

  
洛基气定神闲地听着，及至阿索骂得差不多了，蚊子似的又一声哼：“老子的军队，姓洛不姓欧，怎么打你管得着么。”

火上浇油的一句话彻底点燃了阿索的怒火，咆哮震天，“你有脸说这话！你吃哪家饭穿哪家衣长大的！没有欧家，就凭你屠了堡县这一条，就够枪毙十次！”

  
一直坐得端正，目不斜视的洛基终于转过来头，咬牙切齿道：“我认贼作父！”阿索从未见过洛基的眼中有如此凛然分明的恨意，洛基本就偏于苍白的一张脸，因为激动泛起了不正常的潮红。

  
阿索抓着牢房的铁栏与洛基对视，怒火中烧，烧得他只想把对方痛揍一顿。洛基口舌上不分好歹是早已有之，以前但凡洛基哼哼唧唧地跟在他后面顶嘴，只要是他佯作动怒，洛基马上就闭嘴了，十分见效。这一次却是吃了称砣铁了心，洛基看着阿索抓着铁栏杆的手绷出了青筋，扯着嘴角嗤了一声：“我可是姓劳的坏种，你欧家大恩大德养我成人，这么大的恩情我怎么还得起。有本事你今天杀了我，送我去见我那死鬼老爹，我跟你们欧家也就两清了。”

一席话激得阿索几乎要双目喷火，怒极反笑：“好，好，好，你有种。”一捶栏杆，转身而去。

  
洛基人前总是做出一副凛然冷傲的样子，阿索得见他在人后跳脚尖酸的模样，心下又怒又惊。他眼中的洛基或许上不了台面，但也不该是这样。他决定亲自对自己这个弟弟劝说一番，没想到被洛基激得徒手撕人的心都有了。

洛基挂着脚镣手铐叮叮当当地在牢房里转了一圈，觉得自己实在是不理智，不该这么早就激起阿索的怒火，可是心里止不住觉得痛快。不知道从什么时候开始，面对阿索，他时常忍不住要疯一疯，不把阿索气得暴跳如雷仿佛心里就不痛快。

在牢房里兜了十几个来回，洛基把方才的痛快品了个透彻，对着墙壁坐下，又开始琢磨自己的那点心事。以他一个团的兵力，堡县是守不住的，小兵的命不值钱，可他也得省着用，谁让他天生没本钱，一分一毫都要自己挣。洛基伸手掸了掸马靴上的一点灰尘，从头到脚收拾得一丝不苟，看着天光数时辰。

倪司令的中央军要押洛基回首都关监禁，阿索拍着桌子跳脚。随即阿索的私人警卫占领了囚禁犯人的院子，嘉德军队在纽镇以西三十里扎了营，随时准备开拔回嘉都。

史少帅翘着小指头，捏着嵌金丝的咖啡杯，打着自己的小算盘，不时抬眼打量坐在倪司令身侧的罗旅长，看一眼咂一口咖啡，越喝越香。表面上看，他是个无所求的态度，他一不要阿索那个倒霉弟弟偿命，二不要堡县那个八竿子打不着，被洛基屠得什么都不剩的破城。装聋作哑地听了半晌吵架，东尼伸了个懒腰正要站起来打个圆场，让大家吃完了午饭接着吵，一个中央军的小参谋捏着份电报急冲冲地跑进来。  
沙参谋刚瞟了一眼，脸色突变，倪司令读完电报，直接下令中央军两个团往北进发——陆大帅的部队在西玉关外徘徊了小半个月，昨晚急兵南下往纽镇来了。

这下，东尼也坐不住了，史家有钱，安国军能打，但是在自己地盘上打，跟陆居仁的部队打，史家祖传的商人本性发作，东尼是要心痛的啊。

心不在焉地吃完午饭，下午众人果然没了接着吵的心思。沙参谋随两个团北上，罗旅长坐不住，去了城外的兵营。阿索同意把部队移到纽镇北面布防，倪司令也撤掉包围囚禁洛基的院子外的一营兵。  
东尼坐在参谋室里面色不动，五内俱焚，暗地里把倪司令骂了个狗血淋头——准是这老小子把陆居仁给招惹来的，屎没吃到，反惹一身骚。且说不定，这俩想联合吞掉纽镇，再进一步进逼新港，这样一来，堡县占住了不说，重新把欧家的势力逼回嘉德彩虹关内，还让史家吃瘪，一石三鸟。陆居仁这家伙可不是省油的灯，平时看着弱不禁风慢条斯理的，一张小白脸，戴着金丝眼镜，开口呼人都是密斯、密斯特，谈的都是宗教哲学，格物致知，架炮轰城的时候可一点都不斯文。斯文败类还差不多，他才不会管什么千年纽镇，六朝新港，轰起来决不会手软。

东尼睁着一双大眼睛，眼神散乱而茫然，看上去是个六神无主的模样，脑子里却是开足了马力，像是有一千双缫丝厂女工的手在不停地翻动，抽出这根思路跟那根接上，想在这一巢糟乱里刨出个头绪来。傍晚时分，罗杰世走进作战室时，看到的就是东尼这副模样。东尼的眼珠子完全遗传了史军门，是浅一号的棕色，透着琥珀般的光亮。罗杰世唤了一声“少帅”，回过神来的东尼目光还散在思绪里，在夕阳下显出一种带着幼气的茫然天真，慢半拍地回答道：“噢，叫我东尼就好。”

晚饭前，东尼想了个明白，防患于未然，必须跟阿索结盟。

没等东尼扒完碗里的晚饭，城外的战报消息就催命似得来了。东尼拎着一只马靴边跑边穿，老贾一手提着披风一手拎着军帽，迈动两条老腿跟在后面。刚跑到门口，东尼跟另一边跨院冲出来的人撞了个满怀。阿索面色青白，一言不发，气得不轻的样子就差长出獠牙来。

裹着一阵愤怒的狂风，阿索左手一支来复右手一支手枪，一个跨步登了车，“去城西。”

东尼拉住阿索手下一个匆匆追着上车的小警卫，小警卫摆出一张愁苦的脸孔，不像是警卫更像是倒了霉的家丁，“洛二爷摆了我们大爷一道，逃狱啦。”


	4. 重创

阿索的人踹开躺着一地士兵尸首的院子门，与此同时，洛基已经换好了安国军的制服混在一股士兵里大摇大摆地出了城。对着一院子的警卫他可不手软，他快意地想着，等到阿索的传令兵发现，爷早跑出几百里外了。想想阿索知道他跑了的场景，洛基像是打了一针兴奋剂一样精神了起来，出了城，这一队人马簇拥着他换乘马匹，往西北方向绝尘而去。

阿索坐在车后座上，肩背绷得笔直，一个深呼吸接一个深呼吸，副官在一旁小心翼翼地把车上的枪支拉上保险栓。下午看守洛基的警卫来传话，说终于想通了，要跟阿索坐下来好好谈谈，阿索思量了一番，场面还是要做一做的，让人去纽镇的最好的酒楼订了一席好酒好菜，让送到洛基的院子里去。傍晚时分，酒席送到了，一院子警卫的命也全送了。

妈的！

刺啦一声，汽车在城门前急刹住，小兵跑过来敬了一个礼，被阿索几乎要喷火的目光逼得差点一步倒退出去，“欧团长，刚接到的命令，全城戒严，所有人等不得进出……”

话还未说完，副官抢在阿索前面发了脾气，“这个时候说戒严，早他妈干什么去了，城里混进来的细作把人都劫跑了，现在给我关城门，什么意思！”

小兵勉勉强强地立住了，带着哭音答道：“刚接到的命令，少帅亲自下的。”

副官猛地朝小兵使了一个眼色，瞥了一眼车内阴暗处的阿索，意思是老子刚救了你一命知不知道，别再扯你家少帅的犊子，滚一边去。

小兵是个悟性高的，哆哆嗦嗦打了个立正，迈着变形的正步回了城门。阿索呼吸沉重，似乎是被气狠了。副官回过身来正要给阿索顺顺气，洛二爷跑了就跑了，凭他那二两小排骨，也翻不起什么滔天浪来，顺着欧司令的意思来，再遇上洛二爷，咱们直接解决个干净，绝了后患。

阿索忽然平静地开了腔，“回去。回院子，把酒楼的人都抓来，一个一个审。”副官跟阿索刚一年，平时这位爷风度十足，去饭店跳个舞能迷倒一票太太小姐，但凡换下礼服，披上军装呢子大氅，抄起枪，就变了个人，杀红了眼的时候，根本不是人了。刚才要是惹急了，这位爷真能一枪崩了那大头兵，强行开了城门去追。

不到三更时分，酒楼的一个大伙计就全招了。的确是洛基的人混进去送了酒席，价钱是一盒金条子，酒楼的伙计还顺手从客房搂了一堆安国军的臭军服给送了去。副官端着金条盒子进来报告，一看就知道是从堡县掳的，还敲着中央政府的官印。

阿索没看盒子，光是自顾自地吃着桌上备好的酒席，傍晚送来的，放到半夜，凉了个透心。副官试探地问要不要拿下去热一热，阿索一摆手，筷子一罢，“把人都交给东尼。”对着饭桌那头的另一副空碗筷怔了一瞬，阿索露出一丝像是苦笑又像是自嘲的表情，随即拍了拍腿站起来，大步流星地出门上了车。

划成作战参谋室的小跨院炸了锅，东尼和倪司令跟两只斗鸡一样吵得怒发冲冠，罗旅长握着前方的电报夹在两方中间连沙盘方位都摆不了，见到阿索进来顿时松了一口气，“亭森兄，你来了！”

阿索乍一听，完全没想起是自己的表字，打十五岁上讲武堂起就混在丘八堆里，从大头兵嘴里听见这么文绉绉的叫法真是稀奇，罗杰世显然是被东尼和倪司令急得不轻。东尼见到阿索也是意外之喜，“阿索你来得正好，姓倪的不安好心，要拉着陆居仁收拾咱们两家呢。”

洛基的一小队人马在纽镇往西北方向的官道上来了个大转弯，拐向堡县，一路快马加鞭专拣小路近道走。路烂石头多把马匹累了个够呛，洛基却全然不顾颠得屁股疼，一路越颠越精神。

初春的深夜，荒野之中，从嘉德高原刮下来的冷风掀起并不厚实的军衣，凉得人一个激灵，洛基在夜风里上牙磕下牙地打了一个过瘾的寒战，越来越兴奋。拍马赶到堡县和纽镇之间的一丛小型丘陵，洛团长收起恶作剧成功的小男孩嘴脸，成功恢复了那副冷冰冰的团座派头。

小丘陵里藏不了多少人，也藏不了多少天，但是对洛基来说足够了，只要能让他新的一团兵养上三五天，只要能等到齐家兵团的后援。但是时间久了不行，因为尽管他把堡县仔仔细细的刮了一遍地皮，那一点钱财也撑不了多久。他从小就看着欧老爷的用兵养兵之道，地盘！有了地盘才有底气，想到这一点，深深刺痛了洛基。

洛团长对着一团歪瓜裂枣似的新兵，一大段问候手下祖宗八代的话憋在了喉咙口。拿着他辛辛苦苦翻县志抄家抄出来的真金白银，就给他拉出这么支破锅烂盖的队伍。面上却是露出了难得一见的微笑，多好，一个个死绝了他也不会心疼。

新丁们呆滞地注视着微笑着的瘦高青年，显然都不知道这就是传说中的洛团长。跟在洛基身后的一个手下十分机灵地吼了一声：“堡县新军团向洛团长，敬礼！”声音在小小的山谷中回荡，荡出了千军万马的气势，洛基在这千军万马的气势中咬牙切齿地想：老头子，地盘既然你不给，我自己抢！

天边将白的凌晨时分，一团或因为钱财或因为洛团长点天灯的震震威名，被坑骗拐拉来的壮丁们，在洛基面前排成了一列列七歪八扭的横纵。

和陆居仁的部队小干了一仗之后，沙参谋终于见到了陆大帅本人。事情弄清楚很简单，一股来自倪司令手下的部队劫了陆居仁手下一个团的军火，连带活埋了一个营长和俩连长。沙参谋亲自看了证据，没错，的确是中央军干的，又不是倪司令的中央军——“这是把驻守堡县的中央军移花接木了”，沙参谋几乎要呕出血来，洛基屠城屠了个干净，倒是把这支部队的壳子留下了。“现在这支劫军火的团在哪里？巴团长一定被绑架在其中。”

阿索熬过了整个通宵，赤着双眼坐在作战室。东尼捏着沙参谋从堔邨发回的电报眨眨眼，觑了一眼跟他吵完架脸色一直不见好转的倪司令，看了看皱着眉头的罗杰世，又看了看一夜过去下巴青泛泛冒着胡茬的阿索，开口说道：“你这个弟弟不简单嘛，搞这么一手以退为进，暗度陈仓，差一点就借着陆居仁把咱几个都给灭了，真是小瞧了。”

罗杰世听完，眉头皱得更紧了。东尼念完电报，打了一个足以看清后槽牙的大哈欠，让院子里早起的丫头去端早饭和咖啡。一桌人在作战室里吃吃喝喝，把之前看得罗杰世眼晕的一桌流水席一扫而空，唯独阿索端着一碗粥作西子捧心状，米粥是四更天的时候史府的厨子就起床熬的，熬得浓稠黏腻，喝得阿索的一颗心也不上不下。

阿索说不出自己到底是担心还是愤怒，或者还有失望？这一切似乎都发生得太快，自欺欺人地都不该发生。但冥冥中，又彷佛告诉他，这一切，活该由他亲自看着、纵容着、无视着发生。

阿索刚把这一肚子不合时宜、越细想越糟的心思合着米粥吞了个干净。倪司令的贴身副官脸色惨白慌里慌张的踏了进来，贴着倪司令的耳边急述。

倪司令手里的碗筷哐啷一声，一张黑脸霎时褪了血色。

“寇少将带团阻击洛基，遇伏重伤，不治。”


	5. 杀手

寇森其人，从军衔上看，只是倪司令手下芸芸将官中的一员，顶着一张和善的老脸常常让人记不住。但从功能上讲，和倪司令搭配，时常能产生一个唱红脸一个唱黑脸的效果。如果换作是倪司令本人重伤，东尼估计会毫不顾忌地翻上一个白眼，补上一句：X不死的。但到了寇少将这里，这个笑起来一团和气像自己叔伯一般的中年男人，就让东尼有些难办了，交情是有一些的，往大了说也算是过命的交情。但是这交情又不足以冲抵倪司令那张黑脸带给他的恶感。他心里可以清清楚楚建着一本账，谁他妈的想别忽悠史东尼。

与此同时，阿索心里也挂着一笔烂账，寇少将与他年少时的一笔风流账颇有渊源，阿索当年拍拍屁股走人，给他擦屁股收拾烂摊子的便是寇少将。细究起当年这笔账来，和洛基也不无关系。现如今，洛基变戏法一样拉出一只队伍来，还在半道上埋伏了追击他的寇森和中央军，在这笔烂账上又添了浓墨重彩的一笔。

寇森像倪司令的管家婆，跟这位将军拍拍肩，那位少帅谈谈心，宛如一位知心老大哥，消无声息的把倪司令的势力延伸到了不易察觉的角落。罗旅长不无悲痛地回忆起这位和蔼可亲的老大哥，忘了问老谋深算的倪司令如今寇少将是否已入殓，灵柩存放何处。

寇森的意外，居然让离心离德的几位军头子有了齐心的迹象，倪司令暗自对当下的局面颇为满意，琢磨着要不要等沙参谋回城再统一作战计划。

远在百里外的洛团长，颇有得色地坐在军营的临时帐篷里，对着齐家兵团摆起了司令的谱，齐家一个兵团，连骑兵带步兵，抵得上常规的两个师。

与灭司令跟他制定的计划几乎分毫不差。灭司令要进中原，他洛某人要占地盘，纽镇真是个再好不过的桥头堡，往西过了堡县就是通向嘉德高原的第一险隘——虹关，往东南是通了火车的，一路直达新港，往北是中央军和陆居仁犬牙交错的地盘。齐家兵团趁着中央军向东调动阻击陆居仁的机会，从嘉德和中央军地盘的中间硬挤出一条路来，堡县可是万万看不上眼的，这只军队在和洛基汇合后，直扑纽镇！

近晚时分，沙参谋领着被洛基的麻醉土方放倒了十来天如今终于清醒过来的巴团长回到了纽镇。药效退去，巴团长看上去仍然有些懵，跟在沙参谋的后面进了作战室。倪司令慈爱的拍了拍巴团长的圆脸，“回来就好。”又叹了口气，调出痛心疾首的语气：“寇少将的事小沙和你都知道了？”巴团长慢了半拍还在愣神，沙参谋已经点点头，答道：“陆居仁的部队还停在堔邨，只派了一个先锋团来与我们汇合，估计明早一早到纽镇外。”

倪司令取下军帽，挠了挠他的大光头，坐在长条桌的一头，郑重其事地咳了一声，“各位，通电已经拟好了，大家听一听就落名吧。”

闻言，东尼把进来请示是否需要上晚餐的老贾打发了，难得地正经同罗杰世和阿索并肩坐下，沙参谋拈起桌上的竖纹纸，利落读道：“洛逆巧诈成性，屠城残民，罄竹难书，倘再容不言，将致沦胥共尽 ……”

门口射进一缕夕阳，阿索坐在淡淡的暮光中，听着这封慷慨激扬的《义军讨洛逆通电》，忽然觉得有些难以置信，通电里描述的杀人如麻残暴凶恶的匪首竟然是他的小弟，他那个细胳膊细腿儿，脸只有巴掌大，一双大眼睛水汪汪湿乎乎的小弟？哦，不对，他想起的小弟还是那个只有十一岁的小男孩。那年的他读完初小，刚进了嘉德讲武堂，还在念国小的洛基穿着浆过的衬衣和背带裤，皮鞋擦得蹭亮，梳着光溜溜的小分头，坐在家里的大别克里舔着冰淇淋蛋筒等他从讲武堂下学。阿索从讲武堂的大门一出来，就看见街角锃亮反光的轿车，拉开车门一屁股坐进去，“给哥吃一口。”洛基把蛋筒高高举到阿索嘴边，阿索作出狮子大开口的吃相逗得他直笑，看上去一口吞的架势实则只是在冰淇淋球的顶端啄了一小口。阿索捏捏洛基的小脸，转而用青春期少年刚发育出的一点毛茸茸下巴去蹭，“想没想哥？”洛基咯咯笑着一缩脖子，“哥，你身上味儿都馊了，讲武堂一个月都不让洗一次澡的么？”阿索揪起衣领子嗅了嗅，一个月回一次家，他的味道比起同寝的吴世塔还算好闻的，伸手弹了洛基一个脑瓜奔儿，“小东西，还嫌起你哥来了。”

通讯兵喊了声报告，进了帐篷先冲着洛团长立正敬礼才开始念电文。洛基听到最后几乎是哈哈大笑，把通讯兵吓得够呛。纽镇在你们手里我是逆，到了我手里，谁是逆贼还不知道呢，冷冰阴森的洛团长笑起来连笑声也凉飕飕的，不像是高兴，倒像是发疯。这时候居然也笑得出来，安国军中央军和嘉德军在纽镇西北一百二十公里的地方，把独立团围了个严严实实，五比一的兵力对比，独立团里的新兵蛋子们端起枪抖得跟筛糠一样，连枪栓都拉不开。洛基的卫队一夜之间枪毙了十几个逃兵，打死的自己人比打死的敌人还多。

随《义军讨洛逆通电》一同到的是从阿索的团发来的电文，明显是背着安国军和中央军发出来的，言辞堪称温柔，带着阿索式的苦口婆心，劝洛基赶快收手，事情还有转圜的余地。洛基本来想让通讯兵回一句：“放他娘的屁！”转念一想，不对，他娘也是我娘，爹虽然不是爹了，但娘没错，还得是娘。

通讯兵看着他，洛团长前一秒还笑得像个精神病的后一秒就收起了脸色，眯起眼睛精光一轮，斟字酌句慢条斯理地吩咐道：“回电，让欧团长亲自来跟我谈，带不带人随便他。”

通讯兵从团长的帐篷里出来，后脖领子上全是汗，洛团长不笑的时候就够吓人了，笑起来更吓人，而且微笑比大笑吓人，像只笑眯眯的狐狸，打量着你身上的部位，到底先割哪块来下酒，目光宛如一把小剜刀，扫一眼扫得人血肉模糊。

阿索看着电文，摁了摁太阳穴，还要耍什么花招，难道还想被架着炮轰一次？这一次，可不是洛基穿着他那身装腔作势的军礼服斯斯文文投个降就可以的了。好，要玩，他陪着玩到底，谈就谈，难不成还想扣着他当人质，即便制得住嘉德军，也挡不住倪司令那要把洛基剥皮拆骨的心。阿索随手从警卫班里点了几个人，天一亮便向包围圈的阵地前线而去。

洛基站在壕沟里，举着望远镜，对面的阵地也伸出了白旗，镜头里逐渐出现了几个高高壮壮的身影，洛基踢了踢身边的人，“放旗。”两方都竖起白旗，士兵收起了枪管，紧张地互望，洛基手脚并用爬上壕沟，搓了搓手，怀着满腔激动，语气平静地吩咐道：“前方一百五十米，十点钟方向，迫击炮准备。”

阿索远远地看到了洛基高高瘦瘦的身影，在壕沟边上拍拍裤腿拉拉帽子整理着仪表，跟小时候站在讲武堂门口等他下学时一模一样。正当他强忍住向小弟挥手的冲动时，迫击炮的呼啸声从天而降。

洛基一个翻身滚进壕沟，趁着对方的士兵还没反应过来，大叫着，“对着那个穿披风的，放！再放！”不过是一瞬间，嘉德士兵就反应了过来，开始还击。迫击炮安在战壕里其实是瞎子，洛基赌的就是这个时间差，他赌赢了。

警卫们在第一枚炮弹落地之前，合力把阿索撞了出去。洛基的兵明显训练不够，一共只轰出了三发迫击炮，其中一枚还偏了，所以阿索这边除了一名警卫重伤以外，其余都是轻伤，阿索抖了抖斗篷上的土，在一撞一扑和气浪冲击之下，肋下隐隐作痛，外加啃了一嘴泥。

一行人灰头土脸地回了前线指挥部，刚端起一杯冷茶漱了漱口，团参谋忙里忙慌地跑了进来，阿索看着参谋的嘴在面前一开一合嗡嗡作响，心烦意乱地一拍桌子，“有什么大声说，蚊子叫一样。”参谋闭了嘴，求助地看着阿索身后的副官，阿索这才明白过来，刚才的爆炸使他产生了巨大的耳鸣。

从团参谋手上抓过简报来，阿索读完心里有了数，根据联军作战部的指令，下午两点发起总攻，看了看表，还有三个小时。把各营连的任务布置了下去，阿索站起身来在帐篷里踱了两圈，既愤怒又不可思议，洛基居然要杀他，是真的要杀他，他仁至义尽地要挽救他，而他居然要杀他。他原来只当洛基带着支破破烂烂东拼西凑的队伍丢人现眼，还真是小瞧了。

摇了摇头，阿索决定不去猜测那个疯小子的脑袋瓜里到底装着些什么，等这回收拾了这货，决不磨叽，上重刑具连夜押回嘉都去，关近嘉都地牢里，好好治治这股子疯劲！

还没等阿索从耳鸣中恢复，又一名参谋来了，阿索匆匆读完电文，倒吸了一口凉气。在联军包围洛基的独立团这当口，齐家两个兵团携一个炮团消无声息地把联军和纽镇都给围了。

应景一般，炮击声轰然而至，阿索快步冲出帐篷，大喊道：“全军进入战斗状态！”

罗杰世独立旅所驻的高地第一时间和齐家兵团接上火，两方的火炮延绵不绝的在碧空中拖呼啸声。齐家兵团潮水一般一波接一波地向高地冲锋，罗旅长一手提着轻机枪一手抓过步话机，大声呼喊：“东尼，你那边怎样？”

史东尼快要把鼻子气歪了，他可是以少帅之躯亲督战阵来给必胜之仗涨气势，居然让洛基这一招里外开花给搅黄了。放下步话机，东尼气哼哼地下了令，“安国军全力进攻洛团，先揍他个狠的！”


	6. 激战

安国军铺天盖地的炮火下，洛基这个拉拉扯扯凑起来的新独立团死了个干净，不过他用最后一波小兵的命拓出一条突围的路来。待到与齐家主力兵团汇合时，洛团长已名不副实，成了洛连长，对跟着自己一路剩下的十来号个人满意地点了点头，可造之材！满脸烟火色的营连长们对洛团长的赞许麻木地点了点头，能一路跟到这里算自己命大，洛团长并不是什么爱兵如子的好货色，暴跳如雷的时候没有动手宰人多半是心疼当初拉队伍时花出去的真金白银。

洛基仔细想过，自己是需要班底的，欧老爷那个强大而盘根错节的嘉德军就是最好的证明，他和阿索跟欧司令手下的世家子弟们一起长大。而他孤身颠沛辗转多年，始终没能成功站住脚，身边这几个营连长九死一生能跟到现在，机警灵活不必多说，至少能对付自己这脾气。

死里逃生的洛团长和部下在齐家兵团的营地里好好休整了一番。齐家兵团的地盘远在西北灭司令的势力范围之下，军中大多是塔瑞人，在洛基眼中，就是一帮蛮子，能征善战谈不上，尚武好斗倒是绰绰有余。另外还有个好处，人多，多到洛基看到灭司令调给他的军队编制时，怀疑灭司令是把齐家兵团当牲口在用。

领教到齐家兵团人数壮观的还有史东尼。安国军在全歼洛团之后退防到了纽镇外，东尼站在纽镇的城墙上，摘下军帽挠了挠头，“我操，这他妈是蚂蚁搬家啊！”纽镇外的已经密密麻麻地布满了双方的壕沟，望远镜所及的地平线尽头，齐家兵团的进攻如同疯长的韭菜，被联军的抵御割掉一茬紧接着又冒出来一茬。

沙参谋站在东尼的背后，脸色发紧，联军目前勉强拦住了敌人炮团的推进，纽镇一旦进入齐家炮团的射程，两方对轰起来，联军并没有必胜的把握能。纽镇被齐家兵团围成了个铁桶阵，补给全靠城内的库存，到弹尽粮绝的时候纽镇城墙一垮，后果不堪设想。

对着纽镇的地图琢磨了一番，洛基下令，集中兵力向西门进攻。齐家炮团被罗杰世的独立旅缠住了就接着缠，攻城没炮就换人上，爬梯子套绳子，天黑之前务必进城！洛基好久没有这么高兴了，纽镇可不是堡县那种穷地方，作为南北通汇之地，纽镇名义上是个镇，实则富可敌省，他当初在堡县花大力气刮出的油水也就抵得上纽镇一家银号的指甲盖。洛基知道塔瑞人征战有屠城的爱好，一城的肥羊摆在面前，他已经想好了：人随便齐家兵团杀，自己手下剩下的那一小支队伍只管敞开了抢。横竖最后纽镇也是要给灭司令当桥头堡的，自己捞不着一寸，势必还要另立门户，先搬座金山走才不枉费辛苦一场。

嘉德军在与齐家兵团的撕咬中绕到了敌人的后方，阿索的耳鸣恢复了一半，偏着头听团参谋的汇报，侦察兵摸到了敌人的补给线。齐家军团在开战伊始已经全线占领了芝纽铁路，沿途重兵守护，一车皮一车皮的塔瑞兵被拉上全线，联军的四个团一个旅如同汪洋中的几片小舟，起伏在汹涌扑来的攻势浪潮中。

参谋处按照阿索的吩咐向纽镇的联军作战室发去了电报，倪司令接到电文，坐在太师椅上，蓄了半晌的力没能站起来，眼下，要阻止齐家军兵临城下，只能看陆居仁的部队能不能及时赶来打援了。

老贾往史府门房去了几次，费尽口水，还是没能打发走两位商号的掌柜。纽镇最大的两家商号——摩根与大通的掌柜以两尊佛的姿态稳坐在史府的门房，要求史少帅签出特别通行证以便提前转移金库。东尼把书房的门一关，指天骂地跳脚：“妈的，平时在纽镇刮了多少金银珠宝，这时候就想跑了，老子还没败呢！想得美，当年要进纽镇开商号是怎么求老爷子的！老子真要是败了，头一个把这两家剐了出气！把他们地窖里的东西全部挖出来充军！”

老贾在一旁端着茶水毛巾给东尼顺气：“少爷别说丧气话。”东尼接过毛巾擦了一把脸，书房安静而温暖，把城外的战火隔在了另一个世界。老贾思忖了一下，含着令人发毛的微微笑意又去了趟门房。

两位掌柜汗如雨下，掏出手帕擦了擦脑门上的冷汗，争先恐后地表示摩根和大通与安国军军民一心，必倾全力支持安国军的讨逆行动，此番上门只为征询史帅意见是否需要发动纽镇商户募粮募捐，以尽绵薄之力。

老贾客气地拱了拱手，表示安国军目前粮饷充足，无需叨扰各位掌柜和东家，还望两位大掌柜能够继续在纽镇商会中发挥作用，与安国军一心抗敌。

两位掌柜惊魂未定地踏出史府大门，正好从西城门传来一声炮轰，俩人一哆嗦，面如土色地相互对视，真是把东尼当成花花少爷久了，忘了这位爷还是个惹不起的丘八司令。

阿索的团成功突袭了齐家兵团守卫芝纽铁路的运输部队，暂时切断了齐家兵团的后方输送。阿索看了团参谋报上来的战损和伤亡，咬紧了后槽牙，“全团就地轮换休息两小时。”

两小时后怎么办，阿索暂时还没想出来，以他的一个团要长时间守住芝纽铁路不现实，而不管是退防纽镇还是继续向齐家兵团的后方进攻，都势必陷入数以万计汪洋敌海。不由自主地，阿索脑海里浮现出洛基的脸，这家伙这时候一定很得意，一定也是当初对他动手时那副洋洋得意的样子。说来，他已经很多年没见小弟那样高兴得忘乎所以了。阿索咧了咧嘴角，勉强咧出一个苦笑。

同样在苦笑的还有陆居仁，陆大帅本无意参与这场中央军和不知道从哪里冒出来的洛团长的烂仗，在与沙参谋会面解开误会之后，象征性地派出了两个团表示对中央政府的拥护。岂料洛基好死不死，对陆居仁的地盘起了歹心，人多得像蚂蚁一样的塔瑞兵白用白不用，能啃下陆居仁一块肉来只赚不赔。

陆大帅抽搐着一张斯文白净的脸，摘下金丝眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，塔瑞兵俘虏了他的两个团，居然就地全屠了个干净！两位亲近的师长上前劝慰：“大帅息怒。”陆居仁一张白脸气成了紫绿色，金丝眼镜往桌上一掼，拂乱了整齐的小分头，斯文有理全部抛到后脑勺，“老子现在随时都很愤怒。”

两位师长紧张地一咽唾沫，只见陆居仁一边剥掉身上教书先生模样的长衫，一边嘟嘟囔囔地往外走：“不揍得他爹娘老子都不认识，老子就不是陆某人！”


	7. 落网

陆居仁深谙打群架的要义，打架一定要先揍对方的扛把子，擒贼先擒王。因此，面对齐家兵团蚂蚁啃大象一般的滔滔攻势丝毫不为所动，调动两个亲随的师追着洛基的团部打，揍得洛团长鸡犬不宁，连夜窜出了几十里地去，刚喘口气来，陆居仁的部队又不管不顾地追了过来，塔瑞兵终于遇见了比他们更狠的狠角色。陆居仁的部队一旦得了帅令是出了名的疯，打不死且不要命，一番东奔西突之下，竟然撕开了齐家兵团对纽镇的包围圈。

洛基被陆居仁这种不要命的打法追得焦头烂额，而人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的陆大帅在追着他揍的过程中，顺手配合罗杰世和阿索打了一场局部歼灭战，剿了敌人的炮团。洛基一下慌了神，没想到陆居仁疯起来比他还疯，匆匆将纽镇东面围城的部队全部往西调，先挡住陆居仁再说。

东尼接到来报，乐开了花，要老贾马上收拾行装。正巧杜师长在门口喊报告，见东尼一脸喜色地哼着小曲踩在凳子上系皮鞋鞋带，条件反射地蹲下身去接手，东尼心情好，在杜师长的娃娃脸上捏了一把，“啧，还是这么嫩，你这不见长的德行，说出去别人还以为是我儿子呢。”杜师长呆头呆脑地望着东尼，手上小心翼翼地打出一个蝴蝶结：“少爷今天心情好，是有什么好消息？”

老贾拎着一只小皮箱从里间走了出来，问东尼还要带什么东西，杜师长傻了眼，“少爷，您这是，要走？”

趁着剿灭了敌人的炮团，缓过气，阿索和罗杰世碰上了头。阿索额头上淌着一道血痕，斗篷上缀着七八个枪眼子，和罗杰世已经颜色莫辨的薄呢军装相映成一对烂兄烂弟。两人对着地图一番合计，耗在这里不是办法，齐家兵团迟早卷土重来把他们这一旅一团给围死。为今之计，只能沿着芝纽线退防纽镇，以纽镇为根据地跟敌人打消耗，至于嘉都或者中央政府的班师救援，远水解不了近渴，是不必指望了。

杜师长快哭了，跪在地上抱住东尼的腿，急赤白脸地组织起句子，“少爷，您不能就这样把安国军扔了，纽镇还没丢，这……这……”把东尼气得连翻白眼。

老贾在一旁火上浇油：“少爷，要带上突击队的话，我看咱还是夜里再出城，明儿一早就能到马里浦。”闻言杜师长连话都说不出了，鼓着一包泪，委屈又敢怒不敢言，像只被遗弃的小狗，眼巴巴地望着东尼。

东尼恶狠狠地凿了他一个暴栗，“你给我起来！老子白提携你了？堂堂一个师长，还在地上撒起泼打起滚来了！”杜师长抹了一把泪，还是一副要哭不哭的模样。东尼蹲下身，搓揉着杜师长的娃娃脸，脸色陡然严肃了起来，“小杜，你给我好好守住纽镇，一天！就一天！你要是丢了一寸地皮，我扒了你的皮。”

杜师长从地上爬起来，端端正正地敬了个礼，擦了擦眼睛，绷紧了一张娃娃脸，正要说什么，作战室的一个参谋上气不接下气地冲到了院门口：“少帅，西城门要顶不住了。”

东尼一拍杜师长的肩，后者心知肚明地快步走向门口，“少帅知道了。把城里的预备团拉到城西，防御工事都准备好了？让城西的保长组织每家每户转移，纽镇商会把城西仓库清空，全部拉走！”看着参谋忙不迭地跟着杜师长一阵风似的离开了，东尼转过头来，对老贾沉声道：“现在走，马上走，突击队在东城墙集合，阿索和罗杰世一把敌人引开，我们立马出城。”

东尼从来没有这么紧张过，他可从没想过有一天可能会丢了纽镇，这可是史军门当年打下来的地盘！东尼在颠簸的汽车上握紧了拳头，抑制不住地浑身发抖，这里是爸爸起家的地方，他绝对不能丢！既然不能丢，那就要放手一搏，马里浦在纽镇和新港之间不甚起眼，却是安国军空军大队基地，之前被齐家兵团的步炮团围了个瓷实，马师长一天一个电报给东尼发来，急得满地打转。现如今，洛基西调了马里浦的围军，齐家兵团又没了炮团的防空高射炮，东尼简直要心花怒放。

副官钻进帐篷，对正在换衫的陆居仁立正报告：“大帅，齐家兵团的洛团长到了。”陆居仁扣好长衫领口的盘扣，从勤务兵手里接过自己的金丝边眼镜，点了点头：“嗯，进来吧。”

洛基穿着一身深绿色的厚呢军装，军装产自灭司令的军服厂。西北低寒的气候使得该厂出产的军服异常的保温御寒，在近几日初春偶尔明媚的阳光下，洛基自觉已经被沤出了一身臭汗，衣裤也被汗水和泥土干了湿湿了干的糊成了一副盔甲。捋了捋油得发亮的半长黑发，洛基索性以指成梳，不用生发油给自己抓了个光光亮的大背头。

副官出营来带他去见陆大帅，小吃了一惊，这洛团长够臭美的，来谈判还带着生发油，一炷香不到的时间就从分头变成了背头。洛基顶着个老气横秋的大背头，自我感觉相当良好，脚下生风，几乎是赶着副官带路。目前的局面让洛基满意又很不满意，纽镇已破，陆居仁识相的话就赶快撤兵回堔邨，纽镇以北堔邨以南的地盘可以归他。当然，如果陆居仁不撤兵，齐家兵团也是不怕打的，左右耗得起。洛基烦的是跟陆居仁拉扯不休，太耽误他对纽镇动手开抢，啧，抢个铺子还要提防背后有人开炮，操性！

副官一掀门帘，弯腰做了个请的姿势，洛基意气风发地跨进帐篷，陆居仁坐在一条紫檀木矮几后面，摇着一把题着“修身养性”的折扇，慢声细气地指挥小勤务兵放上一对半个巴掌大的杯子，斟上茶水。洛基在一帐篷的茶香袅袅里觉出一股子别扭来，半信半疑地端起茶杯啄了一口，不会是这副官弄了个假的陆居仁来糊弄他吧？洛基犯着嘀咕，踌躇着开了口：“陆帅，打扰了，我……”

洛基一肚子腹稿刚起了个头，陆居仁半阖地眼皮一抬，折扇重重磕在案几上，两只眼睛登时在镜片后面瞪得像铜铃，大喝一声：“打扰！？你把老子打扰大发了！识相的话，就带着齐家的废物兵早点滚回西北！”

洛基猛地一怂，一秒钟以后恢复了本色：“姓陆的，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你才是识相就早点滚回堔邨，别他妈在这里给老子碍手碍脚。”

此言一出，帐篷内外都安静了，副官和勤务兵张着嘴，吓呆在原地，陆居仁也没转过神来，这个洛团长真是太稀奇了。洛基看着陆居仁目瞪口呆的模样，更来劲了，“鄙人前来的时候，纽镇的西城门已破，估计此时我的兵团已经把纽镇剩下的安国军和中央军杀得差不多了。纽镇可真是个好地方啊，只要我们两方不伤了和气，陆帅以后要是来，我洛某人还可以招待一番。”

洛基看着陆居仁一张小白脸气得青中泛紫，暗自得意，让你们小看我洛某人的能耐。还没等他得意够，陆居仁唰的一声抬手抽出身旁副官腰上的配枪，电光火石之间子弹上膛，枪口抵上了洛基额头。

陆居仁目露凶光地哼了一声，反手一抽，枪托狠狠地砸在洛基的鼻梁上，砸出一串眼泪花，痛得洛基嗷地一下倒退出去。“不是看在你哥的份上，老子现在就一枪崩了你。”陆居仁把枪递回给一脸如临大敌的副官，伸手拍了拍洛基瞬间浮现出红印的脸皮，像个教书先生一样寻条逐理地说道：“不怕告诉你，你刚到这的时候，我正好收到电报，马里浦已经解围，安国军的空军大队从马里浦起飞轰炸纽镇外围。你的炮团可是被我陆某人给剿得渣都不剩，你觉得你的废物兵们拿什么来防空？嗯？”

洛基刚才还在强自镇定，这一番话霎时让他变了脸色，放下捂着鼻子的手，洛基只觉得天旋地转，仿佛刚才陆居仁不光是抽了他一掌，还把他拎起来摔了个七荤八素。他想拔腿回营，四肢却是有如千斤重，一颗心更是跳得越来越沉，像是要把他坠下去，坠进黑暗中去，坠到深渊里去。

陆居仁坐回案几后面，端起已经放凉了的铁观音，“洛团长，谢谢你来自投罗网，省去我不少功夫。就在我这里住上个三五天吧，令兄特意嘱托过的。”

洛基终于挪动了手指，似乎想要拔枪，侯在帐篷外的卫兵一拥而上摁住了他，撸光了他的皮带徽章和大小武器，套上了沉甸甸地一堆手铐脚镣。洛基在叮叮咣咣地金属声中恍惚了，刚才自己真的要拔枪自尽？不是，他还没败，还没输呢！


	8. 他想

东尼在作战参谋室的小跨院里，乐抽了，笑得嘎嘎乱响。廊檐下有一窝春燕，纽镇被轰城的时候没被吓跑，这时候倒是东尼的一通怪笑差点把一窝雏鸟吓得掉出窝来。

“你弟真是个人才！”东尼看着阿索，终于匀出了一口起来，一句话说完又开始挤眉弄眼，抓着罗杰世的手臂，上气不接下气：“不行了不行了，那小子居然自投罗网，送上门去给陆居仁抽，我……哈，哈哈，哈哈哈！”罗旅长扶着笑得要满地打滚的史少帅，无奈地与阿索交换了一个眼神，同样忍着三分不禁的笑意。腾出手拍了拍阿索的肩膀，摇摇头，罗杰世拖着东尼进了屋，到倪司令跟前去接着笑。

阿索负着手，站在廊檐下看燕子衔泥补窝，对着晴空长长地呼出几口气，完全没感受到赢了仗的喜悦，倒是有几份收拾完烂摊子的用心良苦和解脱，还有恨铁不成钢——“这个丢人现眼的东西！”抄着手在游廊里走了几个来回，阿索招招手把门口的卫兵叫过来，让人去看看陆帅的部队什么时候到纽镇。

东尼被罗杰世连拖带抱地拉进了参谋室，倪司令和沙参谋不在，只有杜师长像只壁虎一般贴在墙边，见他们进来，神色惶恐。东尼摸了摸自己的小胡子，仍然抓着罗杰世的手臂，对着墙角瞟了一眼。罗杰世本想以自己不好插手安国军内部事务准备找个借口离开，被东尼这一瞟给留了下来，硬着头皮坐到了长桌边。

东尼施施然地提着参谋室的大瓷壶你一杯我一杯的给罗杰斯倒茶，始终不开话头，灌了罗杰世半肚子的冷茶水，终于咳了一声。杜师长先还伸头探脑，听到这一声犹如天籁一般的咳嗽，如蒙大赦，就差跪在东尼面前，“少爷，我没守住，您罚我，罚饷降职挨板子都行。”

东尼晃着一杯冷茶老气横秋地哼了一声，瞟了罗杰世第二眼。东尼有一双史军门传给他的大眼睛，一眨一眨的很是会说话，瞟得罗杰世又一次打消了借口尿遁走人的念头。试试探探地开了口，罗杰世心神不宁，觉得自己的口才有点不够用，“东帅，杜师长虽然一度城门失守，但毕竟抗敌有功，保住了纽镇大半免受战火，又配合联军两面包夹歼灭齐家兵团，要论起来也是功过相抵。”

东尼一拍大腿，迫不及待地大喊一声，“好！既然罗旅长开口为你求情，惩罚就免了，纽镇还是你守着，半年之内把塌了的城西给我建起来。”

杜师长犹如对待再造恩人一般握住罗杰世的手，几乎要涕泪交加了，“罗旅长，你的大恩大德属下一定牢记在心上，请务必赏脸在纽镇住上一段时间……”“小杜都这么说了，罗旅长一定不会不承情……”罗杰斯被这一主一仆东一句西一句搅得晕晕乎乎，直觉得有什么不对劲又说不上来。

及至哄得罗旅长点了头，杜师长热情万分地送他回了别院，又溜回参谋室跟东尼讨赏，“少爷，我演得怎么样？”东尼是个乐得眉毛要飞上天的模样，嗯嗯啊啊地哼着喜庆调子，捏了捏杜师长笑鼓起来的圆脸，“干得好，小杜。”

“少爷您教得好，指点得好!”

“少拍马屁，别忘了城西大通钱庄的银库被劫了，你给老子记着！”

杜师长这下真愁眉苦脸了。

在史府摆出的接风宴上，东尼对着陆居仁连连举杯，杜师长像个布菜童子一样把罗杰世招待得密不透风。阿索心事重重地举着筷子，大口吃肉大碗喝酒也没能把一肚子的愁郁消解掉，他急切的希望几方正式坐下来谈一谈。但满腔心思从肚子走到了脸上，仍是露出了一副没头没脑的丘八模样。

在倪司令的授意下，沙参谋起了头，无怪乎两样，先说地盘再说人。纽镇还是史家安国军的自不必说。堡县已被打烂，经此一役，实力大损的倪司令咬牙含泪忍痛表示不要了，阿索也知趣地接着话头往下说嘉德无意染指虹关外。陆居仁抬了抬眼镜，玩乐似的在各方的紧张注视下敲了一下碗，“既然各位都嫌弃，那我陆某人……”叮铛一声，“也没什么兴趣。”东尼嘿嘿笑着，借着酒劲用筷子戳了戳陆居仁的肋下，罗杰世摸了摸额头，摸到一手冷汗，“班纳兄这玩笑开得，真是，真是。”

自此，一时繁华甚至还有一座自建兵工厂的堡县沦为三不管的地方，迅速壮大了一帮马贼和流寇逡巡在虹关外的草原上。

齐家兵团在兵败如山倒这件事上展现出过人天赋，扔下一地的病残连夜撤退几百里，裹挟着洛基那个只能当连算的团跑了个逃之夭夭。中央军没有跟灭司令正面冲突的打算，于是追到西北戈壁的边上刹住了车，摆了个长期驻防的架子作罢。

阿索想到还被联军扣押着的光杆洛团长，几乎要愁肠百结了，不过他从来不是唉声叹气的性格，沉吟一番之后，他决定还是先见上一见他这个弟弟，再跟各位谈一谈。

宪兵拉开后厨仓库的门时，洛基正倒在一堆米袋子上睡觉。关他的地方在史府后院的厨房旁，其实是米仓，四面墙都砌着整袋的大米。把他关这里是怕他碰墙自尽，洛基搂着手铐脚镣打量着一屋子灰扑扑的米袋子，心下嗤道：“爷想死是你们拦得住的么？如今爷都活得好好的，怎么还会寻死白白便宜了你们。”

米仓的门并没有年久失修的嘎吱声，门页轻轻的开阖中，明亮的月色照进了门口一个高大的影子，宪兵低声说：“欧团长，请长话短说。”阿索不置可否地动了动下巴，跨进米仓。月光和交谈声并没有吵醒洛基，阿索盯了一会儿他身上搭着的几个米口袋，又退出去吩咐副官去取床薄被来。处于后院的米仓完全没有史府前院的热闹，在满院的寂静和如水的月色中，阿索长久地矗立在门外，注视着洛基沉睡的脸。

被早春旷野中的太阳晒得发黑又有些发红的脸，在洛基被套上手铐脚镣不见天日以后开始蜕皮。他被关也没闲着，手狠，把自己撕了个满脸花。耳朵根到下巴撕得太狠露出了红殷殷的一截嫩肉，看得阿索都有些为他害疼。阿索皱了皱鼻子，有些想笑，真像只睡着的小花猫。

打从阿索进院子宪兵立正报告起，洛基就醒了，但他没打算起来，因为拿不准要以什么方法实现他的计划，于是决定先按兵不动，观察一番。然而在阿索长久的悄无声息之后，他按捺不住睁开了眼睛。洛基的眼睛亮幽幽的，看到阿索，没有吃惊也没有惯常的刻薄和怒意，只是用一种少年式的没心没肺打量着阿索，闪着光又好像无所谓。阿索忽然就想起了那个失魂落魄站在阿爹书房门口的小男孩。

十五岁的洛基抽条了，长成了一颗豆芽菜，站在书房外垂着那颗看上去跟细条条的身体不成正比的脑袋。阿索本想上前吓唬一下他，拍了拍对方的薄肩膀，手掌却感觉到匀速地颤栗，大吃一惊低头去看洛基垂下的面孔。洛基白生生的脸孔憋得通红，嘴唇紧咬，直着目光似乎在竭力地忍住什么。吓坏了的阿索拍了拍他的脸，“怎么了？”洛基呆滞地看了他一眼，喉头发出哽咽的声音，只是不停地摇头。阿索急得直拍他的背：“吭气啊，别憋着。吭声！有什么事跟哥说，快吭声，你别吓我。”在阿索几乎是哀求的声音中，洛基眼泪一下就流了下来，但依然是一言不发。

那天过后不久，洛基就撕了海外公学的录取通知，不言不语地绝食，要求上和阿索一样的嘉德讲武堂。阿索在背光中看着洛基慢慢地从被笼罩的影子里挪动开，拍了拍身上的沾染的米灰，在静默的月光中，坐直了身体轻轻地与他对视。

洛基知道自己一定不能开口，因为一开口他必定忍不住和对方大吵一架的冲动，于是他像是戴上了口枷一般演起了默剧，演他曾经当过的那个乖弟弟，演曾经为了给大哥看得了国小毕业考第一名跑到讲武堂门口站着等了一个多小时的小弟。洛基专心致志，一边不带半分感情地回忆过去，一边修正自己眼角眉梢的表情。

像是过了很久，抱毯子的副官回来了，阿索一直蹙着的眉头缓缓展开，转开了目光，望了望月上中天的夜空，转身走掉了。

宪兵走过来拉门，洛基接过薄毯，眨了眨眼，在门页阖上的一瞬间，发现原来今晚是满月，难怪满地明月光。米仓的顶上开着一扇小小的天窗，洛基从薄毯下伸腿踢了踢那一方小小的月光，在黑暗中无声地笑了。对于目前的局势，他心知肚明，灭司令并不把齐家兵团当回事，不代表能由着他洛基随便败仗。现下但凡他在中原的地界上一探头，不管是在安国军还是中央军的地盘，灭司令的特务都有办法把他剁碎了扔去喂狗。最好的办法，就是阿索能把他弄回嘉都去。就在刚刚阿索那游移的眼神里，他可以断定，他这位心软的哥哥是不会把他交给中央军处置了。也就是说，他仍然会得到欧家的庇佑，灭司令也没有办法找他的麻烦。


	9. 虹关

阿索没有多愁善感习惯，短暂的伤怀之后，迅速拟定了策略。待从后院走回前院，阿索已将满腔郁闷一扫而空，加入东尼他们的饮酒作乐。凌晨时分，阿索带着醺醺醉意上了床，在深沉又绵长的睡梦中将洛基这件事暂时忘怀。

翌日，近午时分，阿索忍着宿醉的恶心，将洛基前前后后的大情小事添油加醋地描绘了一番，在众人的脑海中描下了一副青面獠牙的恶鬼转世图来。东尼端着一杯醒酒茶暗暗咂舌，只知道阿索这个弟弟不是个安分老实的主，没想到竟是如此这般的穷凶极恶。东尼、倪司令和陆居仁在阿索喝茶润嗓的间隙心有灵犀地一对视，发现对方也揣着一颗送瘟神的心，于是三方齐心协力，费尽口舌，终于打消掉阿索要大义灭亲，让倪司令或史少帅或陆大帅将洛基送上军事法庭的心。这种杀不得也打不得的货，不仅要好吃好喝的供着，还得随时想着给欧家一个交代，东尼心想，你把你那便宜弟弟扔我这，是让他来坐牢还是来给我当爹？

阿索一脸沉痛，大喜过忘地接过这个“烫手山芋”，当即表示叨扰多时，家父也已几番催促，即日将班师回嘉都。东尼巴不得赶快将瘟神送出门，并不多做挽留，几方顶着前夜的宿醉和头疼客客气气地在午席上以茶代酒，把本次的混战定性成为一场胜利的联合，各自躲在茶杯后面大松了一口气。

于是在隔天晴空朗朗的上午，嘉德军整装完毕，准备班师。阿索为如何把洛基运回去琢磨了半宿，既不能跟真正的战俘一起跟拉猪崽一样拉着走，也不能跟个爷似的给他单独安排一辆软轿小车，总不至于让他跟自己同乘一辆吧。要面对洛基，阿索有点不自在，感觉类似于脚边蹲了一只凶悍的野猫，有心对它好并不领情，要狠心凶一凶撵走似乎又不忍，毕竟野猫小时候曾是只相当可爱的小家伙。阿索也没有要跟洛基交谈的欲望，好话歹话都讲过了，他在脑子里过了一遍洛基历次的出言嘲讽和戏弄，顿感疲惫，更加不想一路上与洛基面对面。

副官想出了一个主意，后半夜发动士兵们敲敲打打。凌晨时分，洛基在熹微的天光中被带出了米仓，哈欠还没打完就被投进了一辆改装过的运兵卡车，运兵车经过改装，在帆布蓬下用铁条焊起了一座临时的监牢，牢笼里放置了一张窄窄的行军床，洛基眨了眨眼，抿着唇，慢声细气地请卫兵帮他把米仓那床薄毯给拿出来。

洛基戴着手铐脚镣，小幅度地抖了一下毯子，躺上了行军床。军队出城之时，阿索路过运兵车，望到闭眼躺在行军床上的洛基，心想他还睡得挺舒服。洛基是个侧躺的姿态，不知道是他高了还是行军床短了，微微的蜷着腿，脸朝着车尾的方向。阿索眯了眯眼，仔细分辨了一番洛基的花猫脸，结论是对方的脸皮估计已经撕无可撕，所以脸皮的主人终于停了手，花猫脸逐渐有恢复小白脸的趋势。阿索揉了揉眼睛，更加庆幸自己不用和一只花脸大野猫一车。舒舒服服地靠在车椅背上，阿索伸胳膊抬腿地准备睡上一轮回笼觉。

洛基躺在行军床上，竖着两只耳朵听着车外的响动，笼子外面罩着帆布，导致洛基视野有限只能靠听力弥补。随着车外的军营与市井的喧闹渐渐隐去，洛基睁开眼，帆布摆荡的缝隙果然出现了城外的土路，一颗心也随之安稳了，并且随着每远离一里路就更安稳一分。阿索总不至于把他半路扔下去喂虹关草原上的狼，洛基迷迷糊糊地想着，在运兵车的摇晃和颠簸中不知不觉地也睡了过去。

来的时候日夜兼程，车快路烂连阿索的糙屁股都感觉吃不消，于是回程嘉德军一行懒懒散散地走走停停，誓不能颠到这群刚打完仗的丘八屁股分毫。阿索对此视而不见地大纵其容，把三天到彩虹关的路程活生生走成了一礼拜。而洛基在运兵车上几乎是坐卧不安，生怕阿索回过味儿来一个反悔掉头回纽镇。

终于在一个礼拜后的下午，这一团的嘉德军抵达了称为嘉德高原门户的虹关。目前守关的师长是海木达，欧司令手下黑面门神一样的一位人物，和阿索关系不错。

阿索颇有些头疼，他在给嘉都的电报里瞒下了关于洛基的情况，但他能瞒住千里之外的欧司令，瞒不住近在眼前的海师长。为什么要瞒着欧司令，阿索说不上来，自从上次洛基离家的事件以后欧司令几乎再没暴跳如雷过，但是老虎不发威也没人会当欧司令是病猫，更何况现在还是只阴恻恻又老谋深算的大老虎。阿索预感父亲一旦知道自己把洛基弄回来了，自己不小死一头也要脱层皮。洛基的下场就更难说了，他还要想想怎么给阿娘交代。

阿索在一团乱麻的思绪里下了车。虹关上下张灯结彩，军营内外洒扫一新，阿索满意地点点头，和海木达拍肩搭背地进了营房。副官不知道从哪里钻出来，一阵耳语之后，阿索偏头小声吩咐：“那就放他下来走两圈活动活动。”

洛基从运兵车尾上往下跳，被镣铐坠得一沉差点站不稳，抬脚跺了跺脚下的土地，洛基昂着脸作了个深呼吸，感觉自己又活了过来，嘴角咧起一道不怀好意的弧线，大摇大摆地放起了风。

虹关号称嘉德第一雄关，每一轮驻关部队都是嘉德军精锐，嘉德讲武堂和嘉都军官学校的每一届毕业生都有到虹关驻军磨练的传统。在接到阿索将率部在虹关逗留的消息之后，关军上下各个营连的年轻军官们像打了鸡血一样纷纷穿上压箱底的毕业礼服跑到师部来夹道欢迎。阿索因为脑海中搅着一团乱麻，还要分心跟海木达说话，一路上完全没有注意到自己像要出嫁的新娘子一样，把一群大小伙子看直了眼。

海木达看到这个推推挤挤摩肩接踵的情景，在心里啐了一口：妈的，平时让你们到师部开个会，一个个推三阻四的，这时候倒是上赶子来，看老子怎么收拾你们。海师长的黑脸没有吓退年轻军官们，反倒是有胆子大的扒着窗户往里瞧，“索爷真是够壮的，比老海块头还大。”“那是，格斗课的霍先生不是说过么，索爷从进校到毕业格斗从来都没输过。”“让开让开，让我看看，废话那么多，索爷打架厉害关你什么事，你有本事也跟索爷一样全校第一的成绩毕业去。”海师长往窗外瞄了一眼，看到一群挤得变形流着哈喇子的脸，差点把嘴里的茶喷出来，没完了还！勤务兵看懂了眼色，赶忙跑去把窗帘拉上。

嘉德高原比中原地区天黑得晚，在薄薄暮色中，早早地开了晚饭，虹关草原自古是牧区，于是海木达和阿索围着火塘就着一只烤全羊下酒，酒过三巡，阿索暖意洋洋地摊直了胳膊腿，声音带上了几分熏意：“老海，当年的事……”海师长打住阿索的话头，“过都过了，还提他干什么。”仰脖子干了一盅，海师长望着火塘架子上吱吱冒油的小肥羊，叹了口气，“唉，万般皆是命，你我都不容易。”再谈下去就要谈到欧司令的忌讳了，海师长找了个由头，中断了交谈，要去屋外放个水。阿索乐了，恭喜他先于自己喝通。

海师长上完了厕所决定在师部先溜达一圈再回屋，看看那帮小子回去没，要是碰上慢了一步的倒霉鬼就别怪他姓海的手黑。刚溜达到师部的小操场，那群皮贱骨头痒的臭小子们赫然全围在了操场另一头，海师长嘿了一声，不声不响地迂回过去。就在他准备从侧面出现把这群小子吓得屁滚尿流的时候，忽然看清了被围观对象，惊讶之下一个趔趄。

洛基身后拖着两名看守他的卫兵，悠悠然地在操场上观赏虹关闻名天下的景致——虹关晚霞，万道霞光横亘在高阔辽远的天空中，穿过关外的针叶林，铺满了一望无际的绒绒草原，一直照映到地平线的尽头。海师长看着洛基亮晶晶的双眼在红彤彤的晚霞中弯了弯，笑出一口小白牙来，“海叔，好久不见，您还是不见老啊。”说着抬手打了个招呼，带动镣铐的链子一阵响，恍然大悟一般的指了指自己的手腕，一副不好意思让他看见自己这个模样的样子。

海师长丝毫不为所动，平复了震惊，从鼻孔里哼了一声算是回应，心想这副又乖又甜的样子做给你哥看去！顺道在心里把阿索骂了个狗血淋头，怎么把这个小祸害弄他这来了，嫌当年还没被整够？围观的青年军官们则是震惊了，洛少爷叫海师长“海叔”，老海还爱理不理的！

洛基是嘉德讲武堂最后一届的学生，此后便讲武堂更名为了嘉都军官学校，而洛基和阿索的纪录和威名也一并传承到了军校的后辈中。阿索是公认的讲武堂传奇，出身、能力、成绩、作为、经历，无一不是后辈们争相效仿的对象。而洛基，则是默认的天才，每一届军校生都会在进校的时候被各科的先生出示一张成绩单，所有科目没有一个A以下打分的成绩单。虽然名字已经被隐去，仍然有人考证出这就是当年欧家二少爷，如果洛基当年顺利毕业，将是毫无疑问的第一名，成绩无人能及。而今日眼前这个单薄到有些嶙峋，白生生的带着点可怜相，笑起来几分腼腆的青年，竟然就是先生们常常耀武扬威用来鞭策他们的成绩单始作俑者——洛基！

有胆子大的年轻军官小声问海木达：“师长，这真是欧二少？”“看上去瘦瘦弱弱的，当年格斗课怎么拿到A的，现在教课的霍先生当年也只有B+。”“二少犯了什么事，挂着一身这个？”

海木达怒从心头起，喷火龙似的将七嘴八舌的青年们吼了个鸟兽散，“你们这帮兔崽子哪来那么多屁话，都给老子滚！”洛基站在一旁，一副事不关己看场好戏的模样，让海木达越看越怒火中烧，对着两个呆愣的卫兵一挥手，又一声暴喝：“你俩，发什么呆，该押走押走。”卫兵怯怯地打了个报告：“报告长官，我们团长说让他放够半小时风。”海木达凶狠地又一挥手：“半小时到了！我说了算！”提前结束了放风，洛基也不恼，咧着一口小白牙还冲海木达点了点头，优哉游哉地又踱回了师部操场外的运兵车。

他若是知道阿索此行带回了这么尊佛，说什么也会拦着的，海师长的怒气随着最后一道夕阳的沉没在心头坠成了一块石头。他是看着欧家两兄弟长大的，甚至他自忖比欧司令更看得清，比起接管欧司令那一套家底、坐在深宅大院中调动千军万马，阿索更适合做一个英雄豪杰式的人物，他会有追随者也能成为领袖，但不是治国之才。更重要的是，他没有欧司令的冷酷和决绝。洛基能眼都不眨地捅阿索刀子，但阿索即使再狂怒也绝不会下令杀洛基。

短短几步路程，让海师长思虑沉重地走成了千里迢迢的长征，走到门口的时候，沉得快抬不动腿了。推开门，阿索端着酒盅靠在椅子上已经睡了过去，跳耀的火光映着阿索青泛泛的下巴。海木达凝视着火塘中一根噼驳作响的木柴，觉得真神奇啊，一晃这么多年都过去了，洛基不再是当年欧夫人手里牵着的那根豆芽菜，阿索也不再是那头急坏了的小狮子，咆哮着问他：“海叔，洛基真的不是我爹娘生的么？”

睡梦中的阿索抽搐似的打了个喷嚏，海木达脱下身上的大衣给他盖上，又让勤务兵进来添足了柴禾，忧而不愁，哀而不伤地一个人在火塘边喝起了小酒。想明白了，这两兄弟的事，他还是别搀和，反正欧司令不会真的动他的宝贝长子，阿索也不会因为洛基真的跟自己老爹对着干到底。

而与此同时，躺在行军床上的洛基上牙磕下牙地打着颤，缩在薄被下从头到脚盖了个严严实实，仍然抵挡不住虹关内外将近十度温差的夜晚。挂着两道清凉鼻涕，洛基无声地将阿索痛骂了一顿，怎么不送床厚点的被子来！


	10. 疾变

阿索没有瞒着海木达的打算，并且一直以来认为海师长有着猎犬一样的嗅觉，风吹草动都逃不过他的眼睛，比搞情报的穆局长和胡局长还敏锐。因此，他十分坦然地承认了自己花了些手段把洛基弄了回来。海木达一脸恨铁不成钢刚要开口，阿索盖棺定论地一摆手：“海叔，别说了，我下午启程回嘉都，你去给老头子发电报吧。”

海师长搓着一脑袋毛寸出了门，阿索在椅子腿上磕了磕后脚跟，是福是祸都躲不过，他尽了人事，洛基能不能在老头子那里逃过一劫，听天命吧。于是在午后部队开拔之时，阿索特意吩咐副官把洛基叫来。

阿索坐在车里打着腹稿，想要嘱托洛基一番，也算是在面对老头子之前尽完人事。因着三番五次的吃过洛基有软有硬的钉子，拿不准是要从大道理讲起，还是直接利害关系威胁一番，阿索对洛基油盐不进的态度颇为头疼，一肚子话倒出来之前连带耐心先打了对折。在等了相当一段时间之后，洛基终于慢吞吞地跟着副官出现，砰的一声拉开车门坐了进来。

阿索知道洛基对自己早没了幼时的粘乎劲儿，变得十分要脸，不肯露出一分的懈怠。靠在皮质椅背上展开双臂，阿索在装下两个人略显狭窄的车内十分大爷地架起了腿，好整以暇地打量着洛基已经长好了花猫脸和挺得笔直的脊背。洛基最见不得就是他这副大老爷作派，也不看他，忍住微微的头晕和厌恶闭起了眼。

阿索见他一副忍无可忍眼不见心不烦的模样，差点笑出声来，“你这也太过河拆桥了，在纽镇跟我装眼巴巴的可怜弟弟，一入关连戏都不演了，这还没到嘉都呢。”被揭穿了把戏的洛基愈发露出本相，双手在膝盖上攥成了拳头，紧闭的眼睫随着呼吸一颤一颤，十分想打起精神来睁开眼恶狠狠用眼神从阿索脸上剜下一块肉来。

阿索见他气得不轻又不开口回击，反倒有些讪讪的，摸了摸鼻头，伸手推了一下洛基，“喂，我说，你这副样子最好保持到嘉都，别跟爹顶嘴，知道么？我把你弄回来可不容易。”洛基仍是一副不为所动的样子，蹙起了眉头，黑压压的睫毛覆在泛青的眼眶上方颤个不停，喘不过气来一般微微张开了嘴。阿索被这反应搞得有些摸不着头脑，不自觉地使出了小时候的手段，轻轻地在洛基的后脑勺上抽了一巴掌，“听到没？给个答音儿。”

这一巴掌非同小可，抽得洛基整个人直挺挺地向前栽去。阿索慌忙捞住他，一摸后脖颈子，热得烫手，洛基靠在椅背上，一丝两气地睁开眼，聚集起力气刚要开口，又被阿索的巨大的手掌给捂了回去。手掌下的脑门基本上可以拿来摊鸡蛋了，阿索这才注意到洛基苍白的脸颊上不正常的发热潮红，之前他还在纳闷呢，这小子在运兵车里颠了一礼拜颠得白里透红的也真是一项能耐。

洛基的大脑门是个骇人的烫法，没人拿这种小命都要烧掉的事当苦肉计，阿索当即叫来副官，赶紧把军医找来。车窗放下灌进外面的空气，洛基打了个冷摆子，迷迷糊糊地往阿索身边缩，阿索连忙把车窗摇上去，又翻出放在车上的薄呢斗篷给洛基搭上。

军医来了不一会，团参谋也来了，说是出发的时间到了，营外关军的欢送队伍都已列好，阿索做了个一边去的手势，只盯着洛基烧得绯红欲滴的脸，心烦意乱地说：“时间后推，原地待命。”参谋领命而去，稀奇地在心里嘀咕，这个洛二爷真是来克团座的。军医对洛基的症状倒是见怪不怪，摘下听诊器，十分淡定地开药方：“受了急寒，感冒，有转肺炎的迹象，吃点药，打几针就好了。”

阿索挠了挠军帽下的头皮，没挪地方，让医生在车里先把针给洛基打了。小心翼翼地拉开车门，阿索从一道缝里挤了出去，让副官招几个伶俐的勤务兵来。为了洛基全团留在虹关，很不至于，既然这病倒大不小的，那就路上边走边治吧。

打发了两个识字识数的勤务兵去跟着军医拿药听医嘱，又交代另外的去搬来床褥，把另外一辆宽敞的别克车开来。一直把别克车里铺成了一道温暖软和的大炕，阿索半扶半抱地把洛基转移到了炕上，自己跟着坐进去，拉上了车门，“通知全团，出发，回嘉都。”

洛基的军服被一身又一身热汗渍成了一具硬壳子，阿索像剥蛹一样把洛基的外套扒开。司务长送来一瓶味道足够烈的高原红陈酿，阿索在浸湿毛巾之前先灌了一口，辣得一咧嘴，然后十分豪迈地将洛基扒了个精光。

阿索握着毛巾把洛基从头发梢到脚底板擦了一遍，抖了抖毛巾，啧了一声：“你这也真够脏的。”酒精挥发带走了体表的热度，在一车混着汗馊味道的酒香里，洛基迷迷糊糊地扯过被子裹住身体，懒得反驳。他从陆居仁那儿开始就没换过衣服，坐在运兵车里连衣扣都不敢解，就是因为怕把自己给熏晕了，这会儿他已然也快被自己给熏吐了。

阿索对他这个不反抗的态度十分满意，隔着被子抽了一巴掌洛基的屁股蛋，声音相当的和颜悦色：“别忙着睡，把内衣换上。”裤衩和汗衫都是阿索的尺寸，长短合适，码数大了一圈，汗衫还好，裤衩却是险伶伶地挂在了洛基的髋骨上，露出后腰延绵到背上半新不旧的伤痕。阿索仔细瞧了瞧，嘿嘿笑了起来，“你小子这两年都跟什么妞混呢，这么猛。”洛基慢条斯理地拉了拉汗衫的下摆，微不可查地顿了一下，耷拉着眼皮，像一只惫懒的大猫，翻身滚进了温暖的被褥里，并且努力的伸展手脚，成功地将阿索挤得贴到了后座的另一侧车门边上。

阿索看着蜷在被子里呼吸逐渐平稳匀速的洛基，伸手试了试对方的额头，把洛基露出来的半截手臂塞回了被子里。潮热退去后的洛基，因为呼吸不畅而微微张着嘴，脸皮是一种病态的青白色，脸上的皮肤被酒精擦拭之后显得苍白而洁净，半截手臂也光溜溜的，洛基体毛不重，刚进讲武堂的时候还被调笑过像个小姑娘。阿索在洛基手掌上捻了一下，捻到一手常年用枪磨出的茧，虎口和食指更是像金刚钻一样简直能用来割玻璃。手掌是硬的，手背却是软的，筋也是软的，长长的手指随阿索想怎么摆弄就怎么摆弄。

阿索把被子一路拉到洛基的下巴，对着眼前这个大号的病孩子却是难以生出更多的怜悯之心来，因为怜悯是洛基最嗤之以鼻的，又尤其是来自于他。在讲武堂的时候，他听到有人叫洛基姑娘气不过，还未来得及出头，就听说洛基在格斗课上十分阴狠地把对方揍了个半死，在教课先生看不见的地方连断子绝孙的招数都使了出来。讲武堂的两年多里，洛基对阿索给他的各种劝导与忠告当面一套背着一套，打架斗狠总是无所不用其极的阴损，阿索气急了也会口不择言地骂他，但碰上洛基笑嘻嘻又无动于衷的态度，常常是石沉大海。渐渐的，迟钝如阿索也感觉到了，他弟弟已经不是十五岁之前的弟弟了。

从虹关到嘉都是一水儿的好路，入夜之时，部队顺利抵达了约顿雪山垭口。从垭口向西南，一路平原，跑得快，半天时间就能到一年四季温暖如春的嘉都。往北，则是高耸入云的霜聚山脉和常年积雪千尺的约顿冰原。

士兵们在垭口镇子的外围驻扎下来，征用了几处牧户的仓库。晚饭时分，副官端来一碗热气腾腾熬得十分黏稠的米粥，洛基从被窝里爬起来，端起来刚喝了一口，把碗一放，“我不吃了。”阿索捧着一盘浇了罐头肉汁的米饭正要开动，闻言，既不哄也不劝，端过米粥，用勺子搅了搅，“爱吃不吃，难得炊事班还专门找了半只火腿来熬了粥，好心当成……呸！”

洛基抬起闭目养神的眼皮，似笑非笑地望着他，阿索一边把嘴里的粥呸了个干净，一边拧开水壶漱口，把水壶递到洛基面前，“快漱口，咸成那样你也咽得下去。”副官瞠目结舌，接过粥碗来尝了一口，眉头皱成了八字形，“炊事班这是抢劫了镇上的盐铺？”

阿索让炊事班另外熬粥，洛基摇摇头说没胃口，拢着被子靠在车后座上闭目养神，阿索也不管他，开始消灭自己那盘米饭。刚吃了没两口，洛基从被子下伸脚踢了踢他，“喂，我要吃。”阿索递过去，洛基又摇摇头，拢住被子，“我冷。”

副官从炊事班回来，看着他们团座像个老妈子一样正在给刚退烧的战俘喂饭。“多拌点汁。”“太大勺了。”“我要喝水。”“不要了，吃饱了，好难吃。”阿索对着洛基这番少爷作派，忙乎了半天，肚子饿得咕咕叫，颇有想揍洛基一顿的冲动。捏着两个无处可发、柔情万千的大拳头，阿索亲自把盘子扔回了炊事班，顺道捞了一肚子剩菜剩饭的大杂烩吃了个囫囵饱，走回到车旁，副官跑来报告床已经铺好可以就寝了。望了望星河初现的夜空，阿索拉开车门，连被子带人一起，像抗行李一样把洛基给扛上了肩。洛基看上去细条条的，分量却不轻，初始的挣扎几下之后安分了，因为生怕阿索一个踉跄把此时弱不禁风的自己给扔出去摔个狗啃屎。

阿索有一把子好力气，扛着洛基大步流星地往牧仓走去，忽然听到洛基在他背后轻叹了一句：“都到雪山垭口了啊。”阿索脚下不经意地慢了一瞬，洛基仿佛心有灵犀，自嘲道，“当年我爹就是死在这儿，还是我亲自动的手。”声音轻得像是要散在若有若无的夜风里，阿索的口腔里生出一股悲苦的味道，洛基说爹的自然不是欧老爷，而是他的亲生父亲，欧司令几十年的死敌——劳飞。

洛基接着说道：“结果被老头子摆了一道呢，还以为宰了自己老爹就大功告成了。”阿索深吸一口气，决定不接这个话茬。

关于老头子和洛基以及劳司令之间的恩恩怨怨，阿索知道个大概，但从来没听任何一方仔细讲过，此时洛基提起来，鉴于洛基不甚可信的历史记录，这真假莫测的故事他权当没听见。

可是，阿索还是开了口，声音里带着自己都没察觉的悲凉，“哪来这么多话，你精神好了？待会儿别给我说你睡不着。”


	11. 抵家

夜里洛基又发了一场烧，在被窝里畅快淋漓的出了一身大汗，阿索睡眼惺忪地撑开自己的被子，让汗津津的洛基挪进来。洛基从像淋了水一样的被窝里刚爬进阿索温暖干燥的一方，随即被一脚蹬了出来，阿索闭着眼嘟囔道：“把湿衣服脱了再进来。”洛基一边脱一边对阿索进行无声的咒骂，湿透了的汗衫和裤衩带走了身体的热量，洛基颤栗着挤进阿索胁下的空间，并且坏心眼地把冰凉的手心贴到了阿索的胳肢窝。阿索猛地一个哆嗦，手脚并用制住了洛基的恶作剧，带着睡眠被打扰的怒意，把对方往怀里狠狠一勒，“别闹，睡觉！”

一早军医来看了看，洛基的体温恢复了正常，肺部的杂音消失了大半，脸上也有了些许血色，倒是坐在一旁吸溜着稀饭的阿索青黑着眼眶一脸灰败，更像是大病了一场。团参谋来报告今天的天气和路况，预计中午就能抵达嘉都，已经收到电报称范团长将率部到城外迎接。一切按部就班的安排妥当，阿索摆摆手，示意没什么要特别交代的了。

阿索站起深踱了两步，抬头看了看远处天边升起的旭日，今天会是个好天气。洛基捧着碗，盘腿坐在床上，撅着嘴吹滚烫的稀饭，阿索转到他面前，欲言又止，指了指军医留下的药片，“吃完饭记得把这个吃了。”

洛基面无表情地“哦”了一声，把碗转了个向，继续吹，吹得厚厚的一层米汤泛起了波澜。阿索毫无头绪地又踱了两步，忍无可忍地开了口：“别吹了，早就不烫了，快点吃，吃完好上路。”言毕，先把自己吓了一跳。

洛基从鼻孔里发出一声笑来，啜了一口米汤，双手捧着碗，重新挂上了笑意盈盈又不怀好意的面具，“那还请欧团长把我原来的衣服还给我，穿着自己的衣服好上路，免得黄泉路上的小鬼要扒我身上的衣服还债。”阿索本想分辩自己一时失语，看着洛基讥诮的笑意，只觉得心灰意冷，洛基把自己变成了一块冰一把刺，冷得人寒心，扎得人心窝子疼。

阿索侧过身，默默无言地走出了牧仓，吩咐副官备车，半小时后全团出发。洛基捧着碗，先前的斗志消失得无影无踪，苍白着脸自嘲的笑了笑。他何尝不知道阿索想要他变“好”，只是这“好”从他踏出第一步起就已经开弓没有回头箭，他跌跌撞撞地闯开自己的道路，时至今日，被打回原形。他怀着二十来岁的心，造了常人几辈子的孽，回首竟然是镜花水月般的不真实。唯有在阿索的怒意和责骂中，洛基觉得才能掂量出自己的分量，货真价实的分量。今次，阿索的沉默让洛基浮现出了对绝路的想象，洛基忆起了讲武堂学的一首诗，“引刀成一快，不负少年头。”他终归是负了，是否负了阿索他不知道，至少，是负了阿娘。

洛基换上晾干的汗衫和裤衩，裹在花被面的被子里像一只滚动的花棉球一样滚出了牧仓滚上了车。阿索拉开车门，把洛基那身泥壳子军装扔到他脚边，倚身坐了进来，目视着车辆前方，平静地开了口：“到了父亲面前，你安份一点。”

洛基没有回答，偏过脸望着窗外，牧户赶着羊群离了圈，一直要赶到垭口另一边的高山草甸上去啃新发的牧草，牧羊人挥舞着鞭子，吆喝着古老的调调，对出发离开的部队挥了挥手。洛基将额头抵在玻璃窗上，随着车辆的震动闭上了眼睛，忽然感觉不怕了，不怕死也不怕折磨了，他本是来躲避灭司令的杀戮和折磨的，在抵达嘉都的前一刻，他忽然觉得，无所谓了。

他做了一个很漫长的梦，梦里都是好时光，阿娘拉着年幼的他走过半座城，指着热闹的街肆，带他挑选远途商队带回的奇珍异宝，对他说长大了这一切都会是他的。阿爹在他收到公学考试放榜的电报时，笑眯眯地搓着他的脸，夸赞洛基真给咱们欧家长脸。

洛基在刹车的惯性中醒了过来，发现自己和一开车就开始补瞌睡的阿索抱成了一团，自己的两条腿夹在阿索的脖子上，被子的大半裹在了阿索的腰上，冷得他不得不把阿索的大脚丫子抱在怀里取暖。

洛基抽回腿，状似无意地在阿索的下巴上踢了一记。这一觉睡得相当之久，车队已经抵达嘉都城外的一个小山坡，洛基坐起身来，抖了抖地上脏兮兮的军服，屏气凝神地开始穿。阿索在这一番动静下醒了过来，起身伸了个懒腰，揉了揉莫名有些酸痛的下巴，刚想把团参谋召唤过来，小山坡的不远处出现了范铎的27骑兵团。阿索拉开车门，长长地舒了一口气，可算是到家了。回身看了看已经穿戴完毕的洛基，阿索的目光触到洛基失去血色的脸上挤出的一个堪称惨淡的笑容，飞快地又移开。

卫兵拿来了手铐和脚镣，将洛基从团长的病弟弟再次变回了战败的洛团长。

范铎潇洒地跳下马，和阿索迎面来了个拥抱，觑见站在不远处并着双手由着卫兵上镣铐的洛基，冲着阿索扬了扬下巴。阿索像是要叹气又忍住了，并不往洛基的方向看，只是询问嘉都的状况：“老头子怎么样？”范铎倒是一叹气，“据说昨天一接到海师长的电报就是一张雷公脸，谁都不敢去招惹。”

阿索转身又回到车上，范铎跟着钻了进来，看见后座铺得跟炕似的，登时一愣。阿索冲着窗外的副官打了个手势，于是卫兵们压着洛基慢吞吞往运兵车走去。

范铎靠在车门上思绪万千，阿索、他、吴世塔、霍刚算是发小，打小一块长大，进讲武堂念书的时候都是尿一个夜壶的，结果过了青春期，越来越看不懂阿索的想法。念书的时候，谁要是侮辱了洛基半句，阿索当场就能掀桌子动手，现在，倒落得个哥哥亲自把弟弟关进死牢的结局，平白落下个六亲不认心狠手辣的名声。他对洛基没什么怜悯之心，单单是替阿索感到不值得，由着洛基自身自灭多好，甚至可以说是死得其所。结果非得把人弄回来，想想以前洛基对阿索的所作所为，范铎神游往昔，糟心不已。

但是对着阿索，这一段万万不能提，范铎只得言简意赅地交代了一下部队休整的事宜，并且传达欧夫人的嘱托，让阿索回府先去她那里一趟。洛基，则是直接押到欧司令的书房。

阿索在院门口习惯性的先拍了拍周身上下。念书的时候他参加完讲武堂拉练，混身脏兮兮地往欧夫人的院子里窜，老妈子拿着掸子追在他身后，欧夫人笑眯眯地点着他的额头：“你这个脏猴儿！你看洛基多干净。”彼时，洛基国小毕业，不再穿白衬衣、背带短裤、筒袜和皮鞋那一套，改穿黑漆漆的国中制服，扣子一路扣到下巴，只留出一张巴掌大的雪白小脸。洛基捧着一个比他脸还大的大白梨笑嘻嘻地送到阿索嘴边，欧夫人在一旁笑骂：“真有你的，刚送来的水梨，我挑顶好的让你吃，你倒好，转手就给你哥了，你看你哥他会吃么，还不是牛嚼牡丹。”话音刚落，阿索已经狮子大开口，转眼把硕大的一只梨啃得只剩核，并且一只手提着果核，一只手十分撩闲地拂乱了洛基用生发油梳得整整齐齐的小分头，气得对方哇哇大叫：“手也不洗，哥你真是太讨厌了！”

往昔院子里的热闹已经不复存在，欧夫人坐在堂屋，手边一杯放凉了的雪顶翠。阿索扶住欧夫人肩膀，“阿娘，我回来了。”欧夫人回仰过头，抬手摸了摸阿索布满胡茬的脸颊，“瘦了不少，回来就好。”顿了一顿，欧夫人起身唤来老妈子，取来热毛巾给阿索擦脸，阿索这才注意到阿娘换上了最正式、通常是要跟欧司令一起出席宴会才穿的罩衫，罩衫镶金丝缀着淡水珍珠，衬得欧夫人雍容华贵。阿索隐约有些明白了。欧夫人的眼睛略微有些肿，眼角发红，攥着一根撒花的丝绸手帕，声音微微颤抖：“你先在这里休息一下，我到你爹那里去一趟。”

阿索看着欧夫人急匆匆往前院去的背影，心下泛起一阵苦涩，阿娘扣住他，无非是不想让他参与对洛基的发落。也许是想保住他的名声，又也许是害怕阿索会一报还一报地对洛基下狠手。自己是亲生的，但偶尔他也会觉得阿娘似乎更偏爱洛基。对此，他并无嫉妒之心，只是觉得不忿，因为洛基辜负了阿娘。他知道阿娘在许多夜里为他、为洛基掉落的眼泪。他不记恨洛基，并不是因为他笨或者傻，不知道什么是伤什么是痛，很大一部分原因是他不想兄弟阋墙，让阿娘伤心。

阿索的记忆里，自己长到十三四岁时，欧夫人还是嘉都街头巷尾传说中的林港傅家大小姐傅里佳，仙子一般的人物。傅家大小姐不仅精通琴棋书画，还继承了傅家能骑善射地高强本领，嫁给欧司令的时候当着众宾客表演过在马背上双手开枪。即便欧夫人不再年轻，脸上的细纹也无损她不食人间烟火的气质。可是从洛基出逃那一年开始，傅里佳开始在每一次阿索出征归来的时候有意无意地提起让他娶亲生子的事，阿索感到烦闷，但也知道，三番五次的失去儿子，母亲是害怕了，害怕再一次失去，丧子之痛，痛不欲生。

欧夫人面若冰霜，无视了门口卫兵的阻拦，丫鬟们赶紧跟上。抬手敲了敲书房紧闭的门板，欧夫人声沉如水：“是我。”推门而进，丫鬟们垂首留等在门外。房内，欧司令坐在黄梨木案几后，身后左右分别站着嘉都军事统计局的胡局长和嘉都中央统计局的穆局长，案前五步远的地方立着挺得笔直的洛基，两名押解的卫兵尽职尽责地时刻防备着桀骜的战俘暴起伤人。

听到动静，洛基转过头来，惊恐地睁大了双眼，脸上最后一点血色褪得干干净净，神色凄惶，失声叫道：“阿娘……”。随即又猛地咬住嘴唇，拒绝再看向欧夫人，阴鸷的目光直直地射向案几后的欧司令，声音恢复了寒气逼人的温度，“你从来都不是我娘，我娘早死了，死在这位欧司令当年屠霜聚镇的时候。”


	12. 怒血

暮春的嘉都已是相当暖和，欧司令的书房里的地龙还没有灭，熏得每一个角落都热气腾腾。洛基在这温暖逼人的房间里，打了个寒战，一阵腥甜的痒意从胸口涌了上来。欧司令穿着一身绸制裤褂，披着军装外套，见到欧夫人到来，脸色愈发的威严。在洛基喷出堪称凉薄的话语之后，欧司令面色不改地吩咐道：“你们都出去，我单独跟洛基说说话。”一左一右的胡局长和穆局长一身黑色的呢制大氅扣了个严严实实，像两只大乌鸦一般，带着押解洛基的卫兵，半是恭敬半是强迫地将欧夫人请了出去。

欧司令从案几后站了起来，捻着一页纸踱到洛基身前，直视着洛基的眼睛，抖了抖手里的纸，“看看你都做了什么，活埋战俘，洗劫商户，在县衙点天灯，放火烧了纽镇半座城！”

洛基的双眼亮起凶狠的光，“哈，说得好像欧司令您的手就干净得很！洛某这一点本事跟您相比，小巫见大巫。”欧司令怒极反笑，“好，很好！没想到我欧丁二十几年居然养出这么一个忘恩负义穷凶极恶的畜生来！”

室内一阵阵的热气烤得他四肢酸胀发痛，调动起全身的力量，洛基稳住了心神：“你的恩义，我已经还了！我不过是拿回本该我得的！”

此言一出，欧司令回身翻手一掌，抽得洛基倒退两步。摸了摸裂开的嘴角，洛基看着指尖的血迹，房间里回荡着欧司令怒不可遏的咆哮：“你该得的？你该得的是刚满月就死在死人堆里！”

刚才那一掌抽得他几乎直不起腰来，洛基蓦地抬头，熊熊怒火在眼眶里燃烧转瞬又熄灭。欧司令布满皱纹的脸上挂着令人敬畏的严肃和久经沙场的威风凛凛。二十二年前的冬夜，也是这样威风无敌地率领嘉德军横扫了劳司令的大本营，丢盔弃甲的约顿军仓惶逃入霜聚山脉深处，动作慢了一步没能逃出镇子的全部被屠戮，其中大部分都是老弱的家眷。

洛基是士兵们打扫战场，清理劳飞所居的四合院时被发现的。小小的婴孩因为寒冷而大声地啼哭，掀开了几具覆盖的尸体之后，士兵们抱出了浸淫在血海里的襁褓，襁褓旁的女尸是被弹片割伤了颈部动脉，喷涌的温热血液让婴儿在滴水成冰的冬夜坚持到了士兵打扫战场。

婴儿冻得发青的小脸上一对黑亮的眼珠子已经快不会转了，士兵将婴儿送到了欧司令跟前。襁褓的一角掖着隐约金光，婴儿的脖子上环着一根精巧的细链子，另一头便是坠着的一片金锁，欧司令翻出来一看，一面刻着龙飞凤舞的“劳”和“喜得麟儿”，另一面文绉绉地刻着“君子如斐”和生辰八字。婴儿在欧司令的臂弯里止住了啼哭，睁着黑黝黝的大眼睛望着欧司令血迹斑斓的脸。欧司令略微思索，将锁片摘下来，揣进了上衣内袋，襁褓外裹上了披风递给副官。院墙经过炮火的洗礼残破不堪，院中的树木也东倒西歪，只有西墙根的一棵桑树，缺枝少桠地勉强站立着。欧司令站在桑树下，看着副官用热水化开一小包白糖，翘着指头用军队的大饭勺小心翼翼地喂给婴儿。他决定让这个孩子活下来，并且在临时找的奶妈到来之前，给这个给刚满月的婴儿起好了名字：姓欧，名洛基，字斐桑。

二十二年前冻得面目模糊的婴儿正以一个青年的模样站在欧司令的面前，青年留着一头半长的黑发，瓜子脸尖下颏，眉毛有点八字，薄唇大眼，肤色苍白，带着一点冷冷的苦相。唯一和当年的婴孩还对得上号的，只剩那双幽深的大眼睛，现在这双眼睛正像第一次见到他时一样，失去了热气，冰冷木然地看着他。

洛基竭尽全力站直了身体，四年前他就该这么死了，他挣了命，挣脱一层皮，挣掉了阿娘和原本安稳的前途，仍然逃不过。洛基缓缓地眨了眨眼，他还是不甘心，他不怕死，但是他不甘心。

欧司令缓缓地坐回案几后，花白的脑袋垂了下来，长久的思索后，他抬头看着洛基漠然的脸，还是那一张巴掌小脸，没有了十四岁时的满脸泪痕，也没有了十七岁时的绝决。洛基说得没错，是他亲手推他上了绝路。欧司令的声音里带着老年人的沧桑与虚弱：“为了你阿娘，我不杀你，中央军和安国军我会给他们一个交代。但是军事法庭会判你终身监禁，去你屋里挑几样东西带到嘉都监狱去罢。”

洛基跨出书房的门槛，望着等在院子里的欧夫人惨然一笑，旋即扶着门框，喷出一口腥红的鲜血，在书房廊下的石砖地板上开出一片艳艳桃花。

嘉都的气温在暮春与初夏之交起伏不定，洛基在一阵阵冷暖交替中睁开眼。傅里佳正坐在床边仔细将削好的雪梨切成小块装进瓷碗，阿索穿着一身深灰色长袍，佝偻在一张小得可笑的马扎上，一双骨节分明的大手捧住小巧玲珑的薄胎瓷碗，垂眼看着欧夫人手起刀落的分梨。洛基转了转发涩的眼珠，觉出了一室的病气沉沉，细微的风从斜起一角的窗下吹进来，消散在室内凝滞的空气里。

洛基在四肢百骸的沉胀中发不出声来，斜着眼打量了一番阿索，颇有些妒忌。阿索刮干净了脸，还用生发油把头发梳了个服帖，难掩的英武气息，正是个有为青年军官的模样，洛基本想愤愤地哼一声，却被心口一团塌着的气给堵了回去。

傅里佳放下小银刀，唤来外间的丫鬟将雪梨端去小厨房熬水。洛基的眼珠子追着她的侧脸，饶是保养得宜，阿娘还是见老了，眼下两片青淤，在薄薄的粉黛下显出憔悴。阿索伸手握住她的双手，“阿娘，你去歇一歇。医生都说洛基应该没事了，你不用守着了。”欧夫人坚持地摇了摇头，缓缓放开阿索的手，扭身坐到了床沿上，洛基赶忙闭目装睡。阿娘的手干燥而绵软，拂过洛基濡湿的发线和鬓角，洛基紧紧闭着眼，在软凉的触感中感到一种游子抵家式的安心，放松了一身疲惫的骨肉。他真想睁开眼仔细瞧一瞧阿娘。

傅里佳在阿索的劝慰中终于起身回房去休息。待到送完阿娘出门，阿索折回来负着双手站在床边，低沉地开口道，“别装了，你刚睁眼那会儿我就知道了。”洛基闭着眼没动，一副睡沉了的样子，阿索弯下腰，伸手试探洛基的鼻息，鼻腔里一阵一阵地呼出热烘烘烫人的气息来，不像是睡着的样子。就在阿索分辨的一瞬间，洛基猛地探头张嘴，以饿狗扑屎之势咬向他的手指，阿索迅雷不及掩耳地撤回了手，于是这用尽全力的奋力一咬让洛基上牙磕下牙，差点把下巴震脱臼。眼冒金星地倒回枕头上，洛基气喘吁吁，胸口拉风箱似的重重呼出几口大气。

阿索乐了，一屁股坐在床沿上，捞了一把浸在床边脸盆里的凉毛巾，张开五指山一样的大手给洛基擦了一圈脸，洛基半靠在枕头上，任由阿索重手重脚地差点拧掉了他的鼻子和耳朵。小时候，阿索经常睡不着午觉溜到他的房间来，压低了声音“洛基洛基”的唤几声没有反应，也是这样探他的鼻息，冷不防被咬上一口，哎唷哎唷直叫唤，吓得洛基什么坏心眼都没了，一轱辘赶紧爬起来，撅着嘴对着阿索手指上的牙印吹凉气，阿索作出一张苦瓜脸，哄洛基吹得嘴都酸了，还要一边逗他，“小东西，要是我刚上完茅房没洗手怎么办？”

阿索抓过床边柜子上的干净裤褂，“换身衣裳，被窝里捂了好几天了。”洛基怕他又像在路上那样亲自动手把他扒个精光，一把抢过来拱在被窝里换。除非不得已，他在阿索面前并不想露出弱态，并且自诩非常的讲脸面。刚才那一嘴他是真想咬下阿索一指头来，咬完他才反应过来，在头昏眼花中后悔不已，平白让阿索看了个大笑话！阿索看着拱动的被窝努力控制住笑咧开的嘴角，即使不把洛基当他小弟，对方仍然是个很好玩的家伙，阿索想起自己那个关于花猫的比喻，暗自赞叹自己的文采。

换上一身洁净的裤褂，躺下闭上眼呼哧呼哧地大喘气，这一番折腾让洛基长久昏睡的病容添上了几丝活气。路上的感冒风寒未愈，又被欧司令书房的热气一激，急火攻心之下病来如山倒，整晚整晚的高热烧空了洛基的身子骨。傅里佳衣不解带地守在洛基的床前，中医西医轮番上阵，灌下无数汤药针剂。烧得神志不清的洛基只在难受至极的时候发出一两声短促的气音，“阿娘，难受。”欧夫人攥着手帕，泪水涟涟，怎么都拭不尽，“当年你爹把你抱回来的时候，就跟只小猫崽儿一样，那么小，跟着大兵在马上颠簸，喝了半个月的白糖水，也熬过来了，现下你可不能吓娘啊……”

看着洛基恢复了惯常的模样，阿索知道这是又从鬼门关前捡回了这家伙的命，想起“猫有九命”的说法，这小子当真命大。“有吃的没？”洛基气若游丝地发声，打断了阿索的思绪。阿索伸手摸了一把洛基的额头，转头让丫鬟把一直吊着的参汤端一碗来，“大夫说要你退了高热才能喝，要不然大燥的参汤下去，一准儿烧死。”

洛基将近一礼拜没有吃实在的东西，此时饿得一丝两气，先前又跟阿索斗争一番，匀不出劲来翻白眼，单是在心里撇嘴，阿索怎么变成个碎嘴老妈子。阿索接过丫鬟手里的参汤，试了试温度，直挺挺一勺顶到洛基唇边，一勺接一勺，差点送到洛基鼻孔里去，洛基被噎得直翻白眼，如果不是对阿索颇为了解，他甚至要怀疑对方想借此良机呛死自己。

一碗老参汤下去，洛基恢复了精神气，脑子里清明了不少。阿索大功告成地将碗一丢，擦了擦手，掸掸长袍的前襟，清清嗓子在床边坐直了身体。洛基看到他这副正经得好笑的样子就知道，这是要谈正事的前奏。阿索很少这么正襟危坐地跟他谈话，于是憋住了满腔呼之欲出的讥讽，只是往被子里缩了缩，挡住了笑意盎然的下半张脸。

“我要出趟远门，你收敛点，别跟爹顶着来。”阿索盯着露在被子外了一对黑眼珠子知道这小子一定在心里不屑地冷笑，不由得皱紧眉头，但还是放缓了语气，“还有，你但凡还有点良心，就别去气阿娘，别说那些混账话。”一句话散了洛基眼睛里的光，整张脸埋进了被子里，洛基没有回答，只有散在被子外的半长黑发轻微地动了动，阿索明白那是他在被子里点了点头。

话说完了，阿索本应拔脚离开，却在洛基床边生了根似的动弹不得，洛基在被子下蜷成了一团，是个小猫小狗畏寒时的蜷法，蜷得阿索心尖尖上发疼。他想拍一拍洛基，又感到别扭，在拍与不拍之间犹豫了半晌，阿索管住了自己的手，重重地拍了拍自己的腿，“我走了，有事叫丫鬟，都在外间候着。”走了两步，回头又添了一句，“别耍什么花招。”说完自觉十分画蛇添足，好像自己还真怕了这个躺在床上的病秧子一样。阿索被自己臊红了一张俊脸，逃也似的快步出了院子。

洛基蜷在被子里抱紧了手脚，是个婴儿回到母体的姿态，周身洁净，肚中有汤水，身边没有阿索老妈子一般的聒噪，此刻只觉得内心十分安宁。算是按照阿索所说的，心甘情愿地安分了下来。

阿索分花拂柳地跨门穿廊，往自己的院子走，被半路跑出来的管家截住，请往老爷书房。阿索本以为是因为明日自己率部开拔的事，一问之下才了解，仿佛是因为莫娜，有人去老头子那里告了自己一状。奇了怪了，从他出发去纽镇算起，有快两个月没跟莫娜见面了，回来以后也还一次都没跟范铎他们去仙宫饭店风流快活，老头子管天管地就算连这档子事都要管，他也没招没惹吧？


	13. 双花

阿索在书案前立得像一杆标枪，打足了精神，等候着欧司令喷发怒火。老头子对他的情场风流向来都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，况且他和莫娜之间最甚嚣尘上最招摇的时候已经过去了，没道理为些陈谷子烂芝麻的绯闻找他的麻烦。如果是因为把洛基弄回来这事，老头子一星期前就该把他脱了皮扔到军法处去抄典籍了。憋到现在才发飙，阿索吃定了老头子一定是在怄气——在书房闷了一星期，老婆孩子统统不把他当回事，连吃饭都留在洛基院子里的小厨房，撇下老头子一个人孤苦伶仃地在前院守着长桌吃满汉全席。阿索望着镂花吊灯投在地砖上的影子，猜测着老爹一会儿是要骂他不孝还是骂他不成器。

欧司令绕着他转了一圈又一圈，老谋深算的样子让阿索几乎要皱眉，不知道老爹对着亲儿子又要玩什么工心计。欧司令停下脚步，敲了敲案几，阿索这才发现书案上放着一篮新鲜饱满的水果，其中还有几样嘉都并不多见的热带果实，阿索抽出压在果篮下的卡片，卡片写得言简意赅，一行娟秀的小楷，一笔一划看得阿索心惊肉跳——祝洛二少早日康复。无需落款，卡片香气扑鼻，这么招摇的“巫山云”香粉，不是仙宫大戏院的台柱子莫娜还能有谁。

阿索在手里把卡片来回翻了几个面，差点被香气熏出一个大喷嚏，这就是为什么他等闲不会去招惹阿莫的原因，搂着个香喷喷的大美人下舞场，跳不完两支曲子他就疑心自己已经失去嗅觉。

欧司令对果篮和卡片均嗤之以鼻，恨铁不成钢地斥道：“一个你还不够，把洛基也招惹上，是怎么回事？”阿索还在翻看那张巴掌大的卡片，像是要从那一行字里看出花来。

要在嘉都戏台长红不退是一门本事，十四岁登台，莫娜从小有名气唱成了嘉都首屈一指的坤伶，从小戏楼唱进大戏院，足足红了六年，并且保持着继续红下去的势头。她才二十岁，正处在一朵花开始绽放的年岁，美得明目张胆、肆无忌惮。莫娜无疑是美的，阿索想，美中带着凶，凶却不悍，而是带着一点嗲。又嗲又凶的阿莫扑在阿索怀里，前一秒还笑得眉眼弯弯，后一秒瞪着黑葡萄一样的大眼睛，亦喜亦嗔，嘟着红艳艳的嘴唇，一副要啃他肉喝他血的样子，缠住他的胸膛和四肢，不放他走。

欧司令一长串的斥责从阿索左耳进右耳出，脑海中浮现的是阿莫戏台上浓墨重彩的眉眼，黑如墨漆，白胜新雪，红若彤丹，和洛基病中的模样奇异地重叠在了一起，烧得绯红的脸颊，高热退去后苍白的瓜子脸，浓重的睫毛随着呼吸颤抖。

看到阿索对着卡片直了眼，欧司令气沉丹田，一声怒喝，“你二十大几的人了，该做什么，毫无自知，就知道整天在外面瞎混。”阿索堪堪回过神来，果真让他给猜中，这次是不孝和不成器一起上阵，阿索在心中默念，千万别提奚芙，千万别提奚芙。

怕什么来什么，欧司令老神在在，怒极反笑，笑不是好笑，是个看好戏似的冷笑，“今天奚将军登门来跟我讲了一件奇事，大戏院刚挂出来的折子戏停演了，角儿不在戏台子上唱，改成天天晚上坐在仙宫饭店里演王宝钏。”阿索暗暗咋舌，自己竟不知阿莫闹的这一出满城风雨。欧司令笑得让人发毛，“奚将军戏没听成，上我这儿，咱老哥俩拉了拉家常。”阿索在心里苦叹，兜了这么大一个圈子，果真这儿等着呢。 

奚老将军当年作为一条赤条条老光棍，跟着欧司令南征北战，年近不惑才成家，天命之年终于得了一个宝贝女儿——跟阿索、范铎他们还有洛基一起长大的奚芙。嘉都姑娘嫁人都不算早，在小子堆里混大的奚芙更是闺秀中的异类。但她廿三还待字闺中，明眼人都看出来两家都在等着阿索点头，然而他又有着执拗如牛的直脾气，牛不喝水强按头的事，欧司令并无动手的把握。

阿索不像洛基，心上有把精确的秤，有把什么都放上秤称一称的习惯，养父比生父重，于是亲手毙了自己的亲爹；野心比兄弟重，那么就派人在墨州对阿索下杀手。对阿索而言，两个姑娘他都很喜欢，一朵是开得无法无天肆意娇艳的玫瑰，一朵是迎风带露长在忠勇世家的美丽芙蓉。漂亮姑娘，就像欧府的佳酿和仙宫饭店的美食一样，是嘉都不可分割的一部分，是他从少年到成年都熟知并习以为常的，社交场合中，他十分乐于做小姐太太们的护花使者，或淡雅或浓烈的脂粉气息并无损于他的英武和男子气概。

洛基的浅眠被进房间洒扫的丫鬟打断，两个小丫头压低了声音，一通嘀嘀咕咕听得洛基来了兴致，闭眼屏息竖起耳朵，两个小丫鬟是从欧夫人院里临时调过来的，于是洛基听到的消息滞后了不少。

“说是那个莫娜送了个果篮到门房来噢。”

“是那个莫娜？送给大爷的？”

“嘁，不是，说是送给这位爷的。”说话的这位冲着床铺努努嘴。

“这位爷不是才回来没多久么？怎么会结识那个莫娜？”

洛基面上八风不动，心下冷冷一笑，阿莫果然长进了。他上一次见阿莫已经是四年前，她告诉他不想再帮他了，莫娜说完颤抖着手，开始拆头上的贴片子。彼时莫娜刚离开原来的戏班，签了单独的包银，第一次在大戏院挑大梁演大戏，后台堆满了花篮，其中一团花束贴着贺条“贺莫小姐登台成功——欧亭森”。

洛基从化妆间门后的阴影处走出来，手中黑洞洞的枪口抵住了她鬓边的珠花，莫娜颤巍巍地吸了一口气，水盈盈的大眼睛狠狠一闭，两行泪急急滚落下来，并不申辩告饶。洛基瞥了一眼镜子，镜中的年轻女孩一脸决绝，义无反顾，等着他的惩罚和裁决。他用枪口点了点莫娜的太阳穴，哂笑道，“花了我这么大功夫捧起来的美人，我可怎舍得就这么杀了呢？”莫娜睁开眼，竭力压住心中的惊恐，颤声恳求道，“二爷，我是真的爱他，求求你……”洛基盯着镜中美人蓄满泪水的双眼，枪管从莫娜的脸颊划到下巴，恶毒一挑，嘲弄道，“爱他？别说我没提醒你，别做什么欧家少奶奶的春梦。八辈子也轮不到你这种货色！”羞愤、惊惧、恼怒，莫娜绝望地与镜子里的洛基对视。此时有人来敲门唤莫小姐，洛基收起了手枪，留给她警告意味十足的一瞥，拉开门走了出去。

丫鬟们洒扫完毕，洛基听了一耳朵的老爷如何暴跳如雷、大少爷如何焦头烂额，仍是一副半缩在被子里安睡的模样，实则思绪万千。在往事和当下交织当中，洛基生出一股快意，没杀阿莫果然是对的。不过不管是奚芙还是阿莫，都不是阿索想娶的人，对奚芙，他从来是敬重多过恋慕，对莫娜，他是娇宠大于爱情。洛基知道，阿莫这是借着他往欧府吹风，往欧老爷眼睛里揉沙子。正是阿莫凭借那股原始而旺盛的天真和痴恋缠住了阿索，让阿索和他一样，求不得！多好！

因为想得太投入，洛基在被窝里一边肚子饿得咕咕叫，一边痛快又后悔，当初在墨州就应该顺手把那个姓简的女护士做掉，光对着阿索下手，没成功不说，反倒还中了老头子的计。

晚饭时分，阿索从欧司令的书房得了赦令，像条特大号的黄花鱼一样贴着墙根飞快溜了。回到自己的小楼将长袍换成了军装，东西都来不及收，掩人耳目地披着一件大氅，逃难似的从欧府一溜烟住进了城外的军营。到了师部，副官伸长胳膊从他肩上把帷幕一样的大氅退下来，阿索顶着一头热汗面色稍霁，暗下决心明早就出发去北边换防吴世塔的部队，不拖到年底绝不回家来。

两个儿子，一个病殃殃地在床上躺着，一个倒是生龙活虎地明天就要开拔，傅里佳和欧司令各怀心事地又坐到同一桌吃饭。傅里佳对洛基的挂心，使得欧司令在心里直接对夫人冠以“东郭先生”的称号，并且毫不避讳地认为洛基就是一只小白眼狼。但是话到了嘴边，欧司令连着一筷子鱼片咽了下去，说到底，小白眼狼是自己抱回来的。欧司令说不清自己到底后不后悔，要真论起后悔来，他倒是挺后悔四年前把阿索打发去墨州，去之前，阿索顶多算个颇为叛逆的劣少，虽说性情偏于暴戾，行事过于冲动，但比起之后父子之间的离心离德，欧司令悔之晚矣。

傅里佳捧着碗，挑了几粒米便没了吃饭的心思，招来贴身丫鬟，吩咐小厨房每一餐都要现熬冰糖雪梨粥给洛基送去。欧司令对此视而不见充耳不闻，捧着碗扒饭，知道既挡不住夫人往侧院送衣送吃，也说不服自己把旧账一笔勾销继续和洛基父慈子孝。他从未对夫人详谈过四年前的前因后果，傅里佳嫁入欧家近三十年，持家有方，让他顶放心的就是绝不在军务上多言。因此欧司令相信当年的事他不说，洛基也不会往外说，劳飞之死以及整个约顿军覆灭的真相会继续烂在他们两人肚子里。

阿索在师部吃了一顿十分扎实的晚餐，两荤一素的大锅菜和米饭一起装在盘子里，用荤菜剩下的肉汁拌了拌米饭，阿索想起在雪山垭口停歇的那一晚，洛基拢着被子坐在后座上，张着嘴像是嗷嗷待哺的大型雏鸟，非要霸占他的晚餐。回忆起洛基披着花棉被，头发乱成鸡窝，西子捧心状发号施令“多拌点汁”“小勺一点”的画面，阿索乐不可支地从鼻子里哼了两声荒腔走板的小调，用勺子剁散成团的米饭。刚哼了两句，阿索收了声，感觉自己实在是跑调跑得不堪入耳，简直要辱没莫娜嘉都第一坤伶的名声。

洛基端着一碗热气腾腾的冰糖雪梨粥，舀起一勺来像个尖嘴蚊子一样吹了吹，有滋有味地咂了咂，嫌烫又放下了。床上的餐盘里摆着三五样开胃小菜，洛基哼着小曲每样挟了一筷子，终于驱散了舌间汤药留下的苦涩。一个人自得其乐地吃完了晚饭，洛基此刻也精神了，披衣穿鞋准备下地走走。在床边翻到一件颇有些年岁的兔毛质地厚晨衣，洛基披上身，被绒绒的兔毛拂出一层细汗。光脚够着了床下的皮拖鞋，洛基晃着两条腿艰难迈步，扶着矮柜又挪了几步，依然感觉腿软成了两根面条，发场烧烧成了纵欲过度的模样。

洛基靠墙扶柜地在卧室里转了一圈，恍然大悟地点了点头，居然连自己的卧室都没认出来，床还是床柜还是柜，处处都是长久有人打扫清洁的样子，不过摆设和装饰都收了个一干二净，窗帘和床帐全换了，柜子上的摆件也没了踪影。洛基拉开柜门看了看，黑洞洞一片，收拾得堪称坚壁清野。抹了抹脑门上的细汗，洛基抓抓头发，一鼓作气地往卧室外间挪，外间是他学生时代的书房，和卧室风格统一，收拾得家徒四壁，留下光秃秃的一张书桌和顶天立地光杆司令一般的大书架。撑着书桌喘匀了气，洛基望着似曾相识的空屋子麻木地眨了眨眼，有怒火也有说不清道不明的酸楚，但是都仿佛是隔了一层，迷迷蒙蒙，无力回天。洛基拉出书桌下的拆去了软垫的方凳，坐下。清修一般的环境乃至肉体的折磨并不能给他带来真正的痛苦，一阵暮春微熏的夜风从半阖的窗页吹了进来，书房和卧室之间的玻璃珠子门帘已经被拆掉了，夜风在空荡清寂的里间和外间回旋，洛基拉了拉晨衣，吹醒了一帘幽梦。

九点钟的时候，丫鬟们端来汤药和热水，应该是管事的下了令，在洛基清醒的时刻丫鬟们一律作了哑，下午伶牙俐齿在他床边嚼舌根的小丫头们挂着如丧考妣的脸孔手脚麻利的洗洗涮涮，末了，领头的大丫鬟垂着眼恭恭敬敬地对洛基一福，“二少爷，您这院子九点半拉闸，晚上您要起夜仔细照着手电。”洛基愕然了一瞬，点了点头，犯不着跟丫头们为难。

以前卧室门边的矮柜上放着一台黄铜座钟，每天打扫的丫鬟都会上弦。洛基端正地躺在床上，搭着被子，双手交叉摊在腹部，有一搭没一搭地在回忆里拼凑房间以前的模样。卧室墙上应该有他每年考试拿第一的奖状，书桌上有全家人的合影以及他和阿索陪着傅里佳坐在花园里的照片，书房对着门的墙上挂着墨宝，是他国小毕业那年挂上去的“博闻强记”以及后来讲武堂师长赠的“智武合一”，床头抽屉里放着一把袖珍勃朗宁手枪，枪身烤蓝镂花，是他在欧司令书房里看上了，死活讨来的，爱惜得不得了。

那时候多小啊，不到十岁，可以撒泼打滚赖唧唧地哭欧司令一衣领的眼泪鼻涕，本来是外国使官送来的一对新式鸳鸯袖珍手枪，欧司令要赏给奚家的，后来硬分了一支给他。他挂着满脸半干不干的泪痕，被欧司令抱在大腿上，手把手地教拆枪，刚哭完了还抽着嗝，抽一个嗝手抖一下，学了半下午，终于能磕磕绊绊地自己拆卸组装。欧司令要他每个星期都拆开擦拭一遍，清洁枪管和撞针，这个习惯一直保持到了他离家那年，从需要花费半个下午变成了十分钟。

洛基在虚空中做了个拆枪的手势，袖珍手枪繁复精巧的拆卸过程一帧一帧地在他脑海里跳过。现在这把枪应该又回到老头子的手里了吧，不知道老头子知不知道，就是这把枪杀了劳飞呢。那年他多大，刚十八吧，满心以为阿索做不到的他能做到，他能比阿索做得更好更彻底，更担得起欧家儿女四个字。九点半了，洛基在骤然暗下来的房间里嘁了一声，老气横秋地自嘲过去：年轻就是沉不住气啊。


End file.
